Cette Obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles
by Taouret
Summary: Yzebel est une voleuse. La meilleure ou la pire, cela dépend des points de vue. A cause d'elle, la notion de porte close disparaît. Et avec son rattachement à l'équipage de Barbe Noire, les vilains secrets peuvent trembler. Passez du côté des Méchants…
1. Prologue

**Prologue : A l'aube d'une Grande Aventure**

« J'ai ce que vous vouliez… C'est à vous que je dois le remettre, non ? »

Elle montra une enveloppe en papier craft à l'homme qui lui faisait face. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la liste de nouveaux esclaves achetés par les Dragons Célestes sur l'Archipel Shabondy.

« J'espère que cela va bien vous servir, cela n'a pas été simple de les récupérer. Enfin, tant que vous y mettez le prix… »

Avoir pour point de rencontre l'île de Banaro ne l'aurait pas dérangée en temps normal. Mais en voyant l'état de l'endroit, elle avait failli faire demi-tour. Néanmoins, poussée par l'envie que son travail soit récompensé, elle avait quand même accosté. Une tragédie avait eu lieu c'était certain. Brûlés, pulvérisés, les bâtiments faits pour la plupart de bois n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance et reposaient maintenant en un amas de gravats. Une odeur de mort régnait et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne restait aucun survivant. Cela ne l'émouvait pas le moins du monde toutefois, sa curiosité avait été piquée.

« Alors ? Vous avez le paiement ? insista-t-elle, se sentant tout de même de plus en plus mal à l'aise. »

Tromper les Dragons Célestes faisait partie des entreprises les plus risquées qu'elle avait effectuées. Mais l'idée d'accomplir un tel exploit avait quelque chose de grisant et sa raison n'avait pas su prendre le pas sur la tentation.

« En fait, j'en ai pas besoin…

\- Pardon ? »

Elle était estomaquée par cette réponse. Pour l'occasion, un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. Son interlocuteur fit de même mais d'une manière bien plus franche.

« Zehahaha… C'était un test. Je m'en moque de ces esclaves… On peut plus rien pour eux ! »

Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser déconcerter et conserva son habituel masque impassible. Elle attentait d'en savoir plus avant de s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas folle : elle se doutait très bien que la personne qui était à l'origine de la destruction de l'île était juste face à elle. Elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

La différence eux était clairement risible. D'un côté, on trouvait un homme immense de presque trois mètres cinquante, sa carrure plus qu'imposante avec un embonpoint certain. Il avait des cheveux noirs et crépus. Ses traits étaient grossiers et il lui manquait deux dents. Un immense sourire lui déformait le visage. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas distingués. On aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate saoulard banal. Toutefois, il dégageait quelque chose de dangereux. De plus que dangereux. Menaçant.

Pourtant, elle soutenait son regard. Elle était petite. Minuscule. Un mètre quarante-cinq au maximum. Ses longs cheveux de gris et blancs, semblables à ceux d'une vieille femme, descendaient jusqu'à ses reins, mais à ce moment, ils étaient cachés par sa capuche. Elle avait des traits de poupée et ses yeux gris délavés correspondaient bien à cet objet puisqu'aucune lueur n'y étincelait. On aurait pu la trouver à croquer sans sa vilaine cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, de l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'au milieu de la joue droite. Cela lui donnait un air sinistre et peu engageant. Elle était un curieux mélange de jeunesse et de vieillesse, chose qui pouvait clairement mettre mal à l'aise. Elle portait un simple pantalon noir ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt de la même nuance au capuchon rabattu.

« Ton talent m'intéresse… ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ma force soit suffisante pour vous.

\- Ça je m'en doute. Les voleurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur puissance brute. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu _empruntes_ des choses pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore de voleur dans mon équipage et tu viens de me prouver que tu serais très utile.

\- Quel avantage j'y gagne ?

\- D'entrer dans l'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates. Plutôt pas mal non ? »

Elle le regarda d'un œil étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle offre. Enfin, dire qu'elle n'était attirée par cette possibilité aurait été un mensonge. Pour autant, elle n'allait certainement pas dire oui immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? Je ne suis qu'une voleuse après tout…

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, ça se voit… Et je pense que tu te doutes de ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu faisais une chose aussi inconsidérée, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis elle demanda :

« Vous voulez devenir le Roi des Pirates, n'est-ce pas ? Le One Piece… Vous pensez donc qu'il existe ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

\- Je pense que les paroles d'un homme aux portes de la mort sont sans doute celles qui ont le plus d'importance, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sans joie.

\- Tu parles bien, gamine ! Zehahaha…

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine… J'ai vingt-neuf ans pour votre gouverne.

\- Eh beh… On dirait pas.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir non ? Enfin, pour revenir à votre proposition et à votre ambition, qu'est-ce qui vous prouvez que vous réussirez ?

\- J'ai un plan… ça te dit vraiment pas d'en être, petite voleuse ?

\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes sérieux, que je ne ferais pas une mauvaise affaire en vous suivant… insista-t-elle. »

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit un peu plus et il lui demanda alors de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta en rangeant l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de son haut. Ce type d'informations pouvait toujours se vendre au marché noir. Notamment auprès des Révolutionnaires qui étaient friands de ce genre de choses.

Il la guida à travers les décombres, traversant finalement une forêt et passant les collines. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de faire cela mais elle avait envie de voir ce qu'il lui proposait. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un radeau d'une taille très respectable avec ses quatre immenses rondins. Ils étaient quatre dessus. Enfin, plus précisément cinq. Si on comptait celui qui était enchaîné au mât.

« Capitain Teach ! cria ce qui semblait être un catcheur mexicain. Tu nous as amené la voleuse ? »

Elle plissa les yeux en l'entendant parler. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, toutefois, elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'apprécierait jamais. Réaction épidermique. Elle se concentra alors sur un autre qui était assis sur en hauteur, sur la vigie. Il était grand et fin. Avec un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête. Il se laissa glissé de cette dernière pour se retrouver à leur niveau. Ses claquettes heurtèrent le bois du planché dans un bruit sec.

« Yzebel… Tu as donc réussi ce que je t'avais chargée de faire ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et il prit une mine satisfaite, sans doute content de lui d'avoir recruté la bonne personne. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait la voleuse. La commissure de ses lèvres se levèrent d'un demi-centimètre.

« On compte le livrer au gouvernement mondial. Très bon moyen pour accéder au titre de Grand Corsaire, expliqua le chef de cette petite troupe.

\- Portgas D. Ace… On ne blague pas avec vous… N'est-ce pas, Capitaine ? »

Barbe Noir éclata alors d'un rire franc. Il savait que présenter un commandant de Barbe Blanche évanoui et clairement prisonnier était sans doute un des meilleurs arguments possibles.

C'était peut-être le destin d'Yzebel finalement d'avoir croisé leur route…

* * *

« Amiral en chef Sengoku ! »

Le Bouddha n'en pouvait plus. Certes il pouvait comprendre qu'avec la plus que récente destruction de Marine Ford, il soit sans cesse sollicité, mais il y avait une limite. Surtout que c'était presque neuf fois sur dix pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. En apparence, la Marine avait gagné la guerre contre les Pirates toutefois, Sengoku avait bien l'impression qu'ils avaient relâché sur le monde une menace bien pire que Barbe Blanche.

Pour autant, ce fut d'un ton presqu'aimable qu'il répondit au soldat qui n'était de toute façon pas responsable de la situation désastreuse :

« Que se passe-t-il _encore_?

\- Nous avons dégagé de nouveaux soldats des ruines de la partie effondrée du Quartier Général. »

Sengoku soupira : encore des morts. Ils se comptaient par centaines et malheureusement, un de plus ou un de moins ne ferait pas la différence. Il était bien entendu satisfait que la guerre ait tourné ainsi. Néanmoins, l'Amiral en chef ne pouvait cesser de penser que cela avait été un véritable gâchis de vies humaines.

« Et ? On en a trouvé encore en vie ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Eh bien… On a trouvé des cadavres… »

Bien entendu, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance de s'en sortir face à des blocs de pierre de plusieurs tonnes. C'était d'une logique implacable et il se demandait même pourquoi il avait pris la peine de poser une telle question. Pour autant, quelque chose l'intrigua : le soldat dégageait une aura de malaise perceptible.

« Dis-moi clairement ce qui se passe, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, ordonna-t-il.

\- Dans les personnes décédées… Certaines ont des blessures caractéristiques d'un écrasement et ils ne restent plus grand-chose d'eux. Nous travaillons d'ailleurs activement à retrouver leur identité. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène Amiral. Nous avons enfin pu accéder aux souterrains. Nous pensions que des soldats y étaient encore coincés. »

C'était enfin une bonne nouvelle. C'était en-dessous du bâtiment qu'était cachée une bonne partie des documents importants de la Marine et qu'il fallait bien stocker quelque part. Il allait ainsi pouvoir les récupérer afin de les amener dans un endroit plus sécurisé. Sauf que Sengoku sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Lorsque nous les avons retrouvés, ils étaient tous morts.

\- Pardon ? Ils auraient dû avoir suffisamment d'oxygène pour tenir un bon moment pourtant ! Et je les vois mal mourir de faim après moins d'une semaine !

\- Ils ne sont pas décédés d'une des causes que vous venez d'évoquer, Amiral. Ils ont été assassinés. On les a retrouvés avec la gorge tranchée. Ils n'ont visiblement pas pu se défendre puisqu'il n'y a quasiment pas de traces de lutte. »

Cela sentait mauvais. Très mauvais même. Un scénario était en train de se dessiner dans l'esprit du Bouddha. Il priait presque pour que ce ne soit que son cerveau imaginait.

« Ce n'est pas tout… Il semblerait, aux vues des premiers rapports, qu'un grand nombre de documents ait été subtilisé. Quelqu'un s'est sans doute introduit durant la bataille afin de récupérer des informations, acheva le soldat.

\- Quels étaient ses dossiers ? demanda Sengoku d'une voix lasse. »

Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des bleus sur toute la ligne. Il avait d'ores et déjà une petite idée de qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce vol. Et cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Cette guerre avait été calculée et manipulée par une seule personne ou presque. Le pire étant que plus la Marine fouillait et prenait du recul sur la situation, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été bernée. Si les civils avaient su ça, leur blason doré en aurait pris un coup.

« Nous sommes encore en train de vérifier mais il semblerait que ce soit la section qui concerne les Fruits du Démon qui ait été ciblée. Et plus précisément, les listes de ces derniers, et de leurs utilisateurs s'ils en ont un, ainsi que toutes les pistes qui ont été répertoriées pour les retrouver. »

* * *

Yzebel préférait nettement ce navire au radeau précédent. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Sanjuan de l'avoir brisé. Et ça, même s'ils se retrouvaient sur un navire de la Marine, qu'ils avaient récupéré. Ils étaient douze sur le bâtiment en la comptant mais elle était persuadée que cela ne durerait pas.

La voleuse entra dans la salle que Lafitte avait investie. Il y avait déplacé son matériel de Navigateur et cela se voyait : des cartes étaient déployées sur les différentes tables. Yzebel referma doucement la porte et s'approcha. Lafitte, qui était auparavant penché sur une carte, se releva pour la saluer. Ce ne fut même pas le cas de Shiliew qui continua à lire à haute voix les noms de différentes îles. Seulement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Navigateur avait arrêté de tout noter, il stoppa lui aussi son activité.

« Alors ? lança Yzebel. Ça avance ?

\- Plutôt oui… On a déjà réussi à localiser une partie des îles dont parlent les documents que nous a ramené, répondit Lafitte.

\- C'en est presque trop facile, remarqua la fausse petite fille.

\- Une partie des informations est cryptée. Il va falloir que je m'attèle à leur traduction.

\- Ah bon ? Fais voir, Shiliew, s'il-te-plaît… »

Ce dernier lui tendit et entreprit de rallumer son cigare. Yzebel jeta un coup d'œil en diagonale sur ce qui venait de lui être présenté. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la clé de ce code.

« Tu le connais, gamine ? T'as déjà vu ça ? l'interrogea l'ancien gardien d'Impel Down. »

La voleuse eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel en l'entendant lui donner un tel surnom, toutefois, elle se retint : la fausse petite fille avait l'habitude.

« Non, jamais. Mais si cela pose trop de problèmes, j'irai voir dans une base s'il n'y a pas une copie de la clé. »

Avoir Yzebel dans son équipage était plutôt pratique. Bon, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité ou presque durant les combats « physiques ». Toutefois, grâce à elle, les portes fermées n'existaient plus. La voleuse alla jusqu'au hublot et regarda le temps qui commençait à s'assombrir. Sanjuan allait encore se plaindre d'être trempé si la pluie arrivait.

« Enfin, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas ce qui va peut-être nous poser problème maintenant. Il est absolument certain que les Pirates de Barbe Blanche vont vouloir se venger. Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver avec les anciens Commandants aux trousses.

\- Nous avons encore un peu de temps, glissa Lafitte. Ils n'ont pas encore fait leur deuil…

\- Et alors ? gronda Shiliew. On n'aura aucun mal à s'occuper d'eux.

\- Si tu le dis… Enfin, il faudrait éviter de les sous-estimer, conseilla la voleuse. Après, on peut aussi compter sur le fait que la colère et la douleur leur feront faire des erreurs. »

A peine avait-elle finit de prononcer ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit. Cela laissa découvrir Barbe Noir, qui avait visiblement entendu la fin de leur conversation.

« Zehahaha ! Pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! Ils sont finis. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, les gars ! Et c'est la nôtre, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! »

Au final, Yzebel savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en suivant cet homme. Peu importait comment les choses allaient se dérouler, elle était sûre qu'au final, ils réussiraient. Parce que le Roi des Pirates, ce serait _lui_.

* * *

 **N.D.A. :** je me lance donc dans une nouvelle fanfiction One Piece ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Elle est bien différente de l'autre, mais je crois que ça a pu se voir très largement ! Je voulais faire quelque chose en rapport avec l'équipage de Barbe Noire parce qu'il y a quelques personnages que j'aime bien dedans (Oui, c'est possible ! Et puis même, je ne déteste pas Barbe Noire à l'inverse d'un Akainu par exemple...) et puis c'est pas courant aussi !

Pour le titre de cette fanfic... Oui, il est un peu long... Mais bon ! X) Je voulais vraiment coller cette phrase ! Oxymore et tout... Bref.

Sinon, les gens vont finir par se dire que j'aime beaucoup les Lolis (oui, nan ça paraît louche dit comme ça...) mais c'est juste que j'ai un faible pour les personnages enfants qui sont en fait bien plus vieux ! X) D'ailleurs, cette particularité va me permettre de canaliser le potentiel de Mary-Sue dans cet OC. Dans le sens où niveau force physique, elle va ramer... Même si elle a des capacités intéressantes hein... Mais ne vous attendez pas à voir une fille badass parce que ce n'est clairement pas le cas d'Yzebel : elle, elle est dans l'ombre ! Elle a un corps d'enfant. Donc c'est pareil : on peut oublier l'alcool (surtout en grande quantité) ou alors elle va se retrouver avec un empoisonnement bien problématique... Idem pour la romance et tout le bordel... ça passe à la trappe. Eh oui.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Prologue publié le 02/10/2016.**

 **Le Chapitre I : Le Retour de la Voleuse, sera publié le 13/10/2016.**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I : Le Retour de la Voleuse**

Yzebel grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle. Elle allait enfin sortir des égouts et elle en était bien heureuse. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés jusqu'à ses genoux. Ce n'était que peu agréable. Surtout que sa cape commençait à être lourde, l'eau l'imbibant beaucoup trop. La voleuse souleva d'un ou deux centimètres la plaque. Elle avait vérifié les plans et normalement, elle devait ressortir dans une petite ruelle, à l'écart. Comme c'était bien le cas, elle quitta les souterrains.

A l'intérieur de palais, ça ne devait pas encore être la panique. Après tout, personne n'avait encore dû se rendre compte du vol. C'est pourquoi, la fausse petite fille n'était que peu inquiète. Alors qu'elle venait de cambrioler le trésor royal afin de récupérer un Fruit du Démon. Elle cachait d'ailleurs ce dernier sous ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se chargeait de ce type de recherche et elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Sans plus attendre, Yzebel replaça la grille. La petite femme retira son masque qu'elle glissa dans un pli de son vêtement. Il représentait les traits d'une vieille femme. Enfin, elle partit vers les parties plus peuplées de la ville. Elle ne croisa que peu de monde, personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'elle était très discrète malgré son apparence plutôt louche. Elle devait encore traverser quelques zones peuplées avant de retrouver son petit rafiot, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs volé à un vieux pêcheur aveugle sur une île voisine.

Elle finit par se fondre sans trop de difficulté dans la foule du centre-ville. Une fois sa frêle esquif retrouvée, Yzebel sauta dedans, se déchargeant de son précieux colis. Elle entreprit de mettre son embarcation en état de marche. Elle n'était pas bon marin. La petite femme à la cicatrice n'aimait d'ailleurs pas se retrouver seule sur la mer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et se contentait de subir.

Elle qui possédait un Fruit du Démon craignait de tomber par inadvertance. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait aucunement une capacité qui pouvait l'aider en cas de naufrage inopiné. Son fruit n'était d'ailleurs pas de ceux qu'elle avait récupérés avec son équipage depuis deux ans. Non, il remontait à longtemps. Pour autant, elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement.

Toujours est-il qu'Yzebel avait de la chance et elle put ainsi quitter l'île sans plus être inquiétée. Un peu éloignée des côtés, elle sortit une vivre card de sa poche. Cette dernière lui donna alors instantanément la direction qu'elle devait prendre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle atteindrait Lafitte avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

Contrairement à ses attentes, ce ne fut qu'après trois jours de navigation qu'elle atteignit enfin une île automnale du Nouveau Monde. Elle était située près de Dressrosa. Son équipage s'y était déjà arrêté, une fois, peu de temps après Marine Ford. Cela ne l'étonna pas de trouver le Navigateur à cet endroit : très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte en mission, une rumeur avait commencé à courir, comme quoi Doflamingo était en possession du Pyro-fruit. Autant dire que son capitaine était très intéressé par son obtention.

Il faisait un peu froid mais c'était tout à fait supportable. Le vent salé lui fouettait le visage, ses cheveux mêlés et rendus poisseux volant dans son dos. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à les couper pour une question de praticité, toutefois, Yzebel n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion et répugnait à trouver un créneau dans son emploi du temps pour le faire. La voleuse était soulagée de n'avoir rencontré aucun problème et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle sauta sur la terre ferme, abandonnant son navire. Quelqu'un serait sans doute content de le récupérer maintenant que la fausse petite fille n'en avait plus besoin.

Yzebel était certes arrivée dans le port, mais elle avait amarré son ancien rafiot à l'écart. Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser juste à côté d'un des énormes bateaux de la flotte de Barbe Noir. Cela lui donnait toujours envie de sourire en voyant qu'à bâbord et tribord, les canons avaient été intégrés dans de spectaculaires rondins de bois. C'était Burgess qui avait soumis l'idée, toujours nostalgique de leur premier radeau. Pour une fois, Yzebel avait jugé qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une réflexion stupide. En effet, même si atteindre ces canons était un peu plus ardu que d'ordinaire, cela ajoutait une défense et une stabilité supplémentaires. Pour le reste, le navire avait une forme lambda, sa voile principale marquée du Jolly Roger de l'équipage.

La voleuse retira sa cape, la pliant sur son bras. Elle balança le baluchon qui contenait le Fruit du Démon et avança d'un bon pas dans le port. La nuit était en train de tomber et certains étaient déjà saouls. Elle les regarda d'un œil hautain et les dépassa sans plus y faire attention. Malheureusement, elle se fit interpeller par l'un d'entre eux :

« Eh toi ! Tu prends combien ? »

Elle se figea mais ne se retourna pas.

« Déconne pas mec ! C'est une vieille !

\- Ah ouais ? J'croyais qu'c'était une gamine… »

Yzebel leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin. Elle n'allait pas leur mettre une raclée pour si peu, surtout qu'on voyait très clairement qu'ils avaient un coup dans le nez. Il y avait une chance sur trois pour que ce soit des hommes de Lafitte. Enfin, la fausse petite fille espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle monta d'un pas léger sur la passerelle. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, toutefois elle était contente de revenir. Avoir un point d'attache était agréable et elle avait découvert que vivre avec d'autres était aussi plaisant que la solitude. Et ça, même si ses compagnons étaient indéniablement des erreurs de la nature pour la plupart. Yzebel passa devant l'homme, qui gardait le navire, tout à fait naturellement. Elle l'avait déjà vu et lui adressa un signe de tête. Il la salua simplement avec toutefois un respect sous-jacent palpable.

La fausse petite fille traversa le pont. Certains lui disaient bonjour, d'autres la regardaient d'un œil curieux et soupçonneux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une enfant se baladait ici. Au moment où Yzebel allait enfin se féliciter de voir que personne ne l'avait interrompue, un homme se plaça face à elle. Il devait avoir la vingtaine. Sa stature était plutôt impressionnante même s'il n'était pas d'une taille remarquable. Il se baladait avec une hache dans le dos, pensant sans doute que c'était un bon moyen de montrer sa puissance. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux bleus délavés la détaillant avec hauteur. Ses traits étaient coupés à la serpe mais leur côté brut possédait une certaine noblesse. Elle releva la tête pour plongea son regard sans vie dans celui du pirate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ? Dégage de là, c'est pas pour les gosses ici ! gronda-t-il. »

Yzebel ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre (comme la plupart des fois où on l'abordait pour une raison qu'elle savait futile) et tenta de le dépasser en effectuant un pas sur le côté. Alors que la voleuse partait, le pirate l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

« Eh ! M'ignore pas ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Ne me touche pas, exigea-t-elle en retour. »

Elle tenta de se dégager de sa poigne mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et lui broyait le poignet. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le tuer sur le pont. La fausse petite fille allait donc devoir régler ça d'une manière plus _pacifique_.

« Lâche moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres toi ? ricana-t-il en resserrant sa prise. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper avec son autre bras afin de la punir de ce qu'il prenait pour de l'insolence, un autre pirate le retint :

« Arrête ça, mec ! Tu vas te faire massacrer si tu la frappes. C'est-

\- Yzebel. Tu es donc de retour. Tu as été longue.

\- J'ai mis à peine trois semaines, rétorqua-t-elle. Pour ce que je devais faire, c'est tout à fait raisonnable. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais ici, Shiliew. Je n'ai pas vu ton navire en arrivant.

\- Il est plus loin. Le port ne pouvait supporter deux aussi gros bâtiments. »

Les deux pirates restaient totalement figés. En particulier celui qui tenait toujours la voleuse. Shiliew s'intéressa enfin à eux et leur lança :

« Vous allez rester planter là encore longtemps, les gars ? Circulez. Ce n'est vraiment pas des futés les hommes de Lafitte… Je pensais que ce serait quand même mieux, venant de lui… »

Tandis que le plus faible des deux pirates tirait son camarade pour le pousser à partir, ce dernier observait d'un œil mauvais Yzebel. La fausse petite fille lui tournait le dos mais elle sentit son regard dans sa nuque.

« Tu t'es fait un ennemi, gamine… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Peu importe. »

L'ancien gardien d'Impel Down n'insista pas plus. De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Il avait seulement posé la question machinalement.

Il la guida sans un mot jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait Lafitte. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement un livre, sans se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait. Yzebel repéra de loin la couverture de l'ouvrage. Elle l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans une librairie quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était l'histoire d'un Pirate, qui après avoir été sauvé par vieil homme aveugle, trouvait la voie de la justice et devenait, après de considérables efforts, Marine. C'était un Best-seller même si la voleuse jugeait cela comme de la mauvaise propagande. Surtout lorsque le titre était _Voix de Justice_.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Il est bien ? Tu es prêt pour une reconversion ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai été Gardien de la Paix avant d'entrer dans la Piraterie, non ? Je pourrais peut-être raconter une histoire abracadabrante, moi aussi… lui répondit-il, un sourire ironique sur le visage. »

Il soupira et jeta, en veillant à ce qu'il atterrisse à plat, le livre sur la table à sa droite. Cela eut pour effet de faire frémir l'escargophone qui dormait jusque-là et qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« Tu ne passerais jamais la censure, ricana Yzebel. Mais bon, si ce genre d'histoires fait rêver les braves gens, qui sommes-nous pour les juger n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans : le Pirate qui devient Marine, le Vieillard-Maître qui meurt tué par un équipage de Pirate, l'amour interdit avec la Princesse d'une île qu'il doit protéger…

\- Eh bien… L'auteur ne s'étouffe pas avec son originalité, constata la fausse petite fille.

\- Je voulais juger de sa qualité par moi-même. Je dois bien avouer que je suis déçu : le service de communication de la Marine en a perdu. Tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

\- Non merci, ça va aller. Je vais m'en passer. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas perdre de précieuses heures dans ce torchon sans style.

\- Bon, vous avez fini avec votre club de lecture ? les coupa Shiliew en se servant un verre de l'alcool ambré que contenait une belle bouteille. Tu as le Fruit ? »

Ce n'était pas que le sabreur était quelqu'un d'impatient (enfin si, il l'était indéniablement) mais il avait d'autres choses à faire que de les écouter déblatérer à propos de pseudo-littérature. Yzebel lui lança négligemment son sac. Il l'attrapa et il jeta un coup d'œil avant de le refermer puis le lui rendre. La voleuse se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce. Elle se positionna de manière à ce que son dos repose contre l'un des accoudoirs et que ses jambes passent par-dessus l'autre. Ainsi, elle paraissait vraiment enfantine. La voleuse avait beau clamer son âge, il lui restait des caractères propres à l'enfance. Même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« Et le Pyro-Fruit ? ça avance ?

\- Nous revenons de Dressrosa. Nous étions censés y récupérer Burgess mais il n'y était pas, expliqua le navigateur.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça, remarqua la voleuse.

\- C'est le chaos sur l'île. Doflamingo est tombé. Il est possible qu'il en ait profité pour fuir.

\- Avec un peu de chance, cet enfoiré a fini par crever, marmonna l'ancien gardien de prison.

\- Voyons, le corrigea avec une ironie sous-jacente Lafitte, tu ne vas tout de même pas souhaiter le décès d'un camarade…

\- Peu importe, glissa la fausse petite fille. Cette situation nous indique surtout que la récupération du Logia est compromise. En fait, je parierais même sur le fait qu'on ne l'aura pas.

\- Je crois malheureusement que je vais te suivre sur ce coup-là, soupira l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? interrogea Yzebel.

\- Je comptais appeler l'Amiral Teach ce soir, mais à la rigueur, on peut s'en occuper maintenant, proposa Lafitte.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour l'appeler ainsi, glissa la seule présence féminine de la pièce. Pour moi, c'est toujours le Capitaine hein…

\- A force de te reprendre, ça va finir par rentrer. »

Shiliew, toujours aussi peu intéressé par leurs digressions, attrapa un autre escargophone qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. Il était à l'image de la personne avec laquelle il était chargé d'établir le contact. Il le manipula de telle sorte que l'appel fut bientôt enclenché.

« Tu aurais pu attendre, protesta Yzebel.

\- Autant s'en occuper maintenant. Et puis, avec vous, ça prend toujours un temps infini. »

Lafitte se leva et s'approcha de l'appareil. Il avait clairement l'intention de prendre le rôle d'interlocuteur. De toute façon, il savait bien que les deux autres n'avaient pas l'intention de le faire. Par chance, leur attente ne fut que de très courte durée et quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

« Amiral ? tenta le navigateur.

\- Lafitte… Alors ? répondit Barbe Noir. Vous avez récupéré Burgess ?

Eh bien non… »

\- Et sur ce, il expliqua plus en détails à son Capitaine la situation. Lorsqu'il se tut, le silence se fit pendant quelques instants. Les trois Pirates attendaient la réaction de leur supérieur. Celle-ci finit par arriver et le nouvel Empereur leur ordonna :

« Vous allez suivre sa vivre card et on va bien voir ce qui se passe. Retrouvez-le les gars… Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Lafitte. Ah et aussi, nous avons récupéré Yzebel.

\- Ah ? T'es là, Yzé ?

\- Capitaine, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Tu l'as récupéré sans encombre ?

Oui… Mais vous allez voir, je… Je n'ai pas l'impression… Il me semble un peu différent que dans mon souvenir.

\- Bon… On verra ça plus tard. Tu restes avec eux, je te récupérerai plus tard. Pas besoin que tu reviennes seule.

\- D'accord, accepta la fausse petite fille qui n'était pas mécontente de la tournure que prenait la situation même si l'absence de Pyro-Fruit lui confirmait le côté incompétent de Burgess qu'elle soupçonnait depuis un bon moment déjà. »

* * *

Yzebel était contente d'avoir retrouvé une cabine. Même si elle était habituée à vivre à la dure, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier le confort. Lafitte lui avait fourni une chambre d'officier, près de la sienne. Elle ressemblait un peu à la sienne qui se trouvait sur le bateau principal. La voleuse avait besoin de repères. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans l'équipage, elle se faisait un devoir de s'en créer. Cela lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre émotionnel. Sinon, elle aurait eu bien du mal à ne pas devenir folle. Cette instabilité sous-jacente était en grande partie due à son Fruit du Démon. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle ne l'utilisait que rarement. Uniquement lorsque cela relevait de l'importance capitale ou lorsque Barbe Noir le lui demandait.

La fausse petite fille laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps enfantin. Il n'avait jamais voulu grandir. Il avait conservé les faiblesses mais aussi les quelques forces de cet état. Elle ne se sentait pas extérieure aux sensations qu'il lui renvoyait. Toutefois, Yzebel était principalement un cerveau. Et un talent, même s'il était physique par bien des aspects. Elle rinça ses cheveux et sortit. Son reflet dans la glace la regardait d'un air impassible. Elle était de glace. Dans tous les sens du terme. On le lui avait souvent dit. C'était partiellement faux. Toutefois, il y avait une part de vérité. Du bout des doigts, la voleuse effleura la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Elle avait un aspect plutôt vilain. Sous la pulpe de son index, elle sentait les aspérités de sa chair. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était refermée. Il lui était arrivé quelques années après sa création de saigner, toutefois, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance : elle aurait pu perdre son œil.

Elle se sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle put et elle les attacha en une queue de cheval, grâce à un cordon. Yzebel dégota ensuite dans son baluchon d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle avait porté pendant un certain temps déjà. Ils n'étaient pas adaptés au combat mais cela conviendrait parfaitement. Il s'agissait d'un simple kimono noir et court au demeurant. Le tissu était fin et d'un qualité modeste. Elle enroula autour de sa poitrine quasi-inexistante une bande sombre puis elle l'enfila. Elle attacha un poignard en haut de sa cuisse puis trouva de très hautes chaussettes adaptées à de fines sandalettes en fibres végétales. La voleuse s'avait très bien qu'elle était plutôt ridicule, ou tout du moins étrange, mais la fausse petite fille refusait tout simplement de renfiler ses vêtements sales.

La Pirate avait laissé le Fruit du Démon dans un coffre de la cabine de Lafitte. Elle partit donc sans rien d'autres rejoindre la salle où serait servi le dîner. Au départ, elle avait toujours une légère nausée en pleine mer. Maintenant, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Yzebel avait beau être convaincue que cela avait été son destin de devenir Pirate, on ne pouvait que reconnaître que la mer ne coulait pas dans ses veines : cela n'avait pas été gagné dès le départ.

Dans le réfectoire, Yzebel fut accueillie par quelques murmures. Elle eut d'ailleurs envie de rire lorsque celui qui l'avait violentée quelques heures plus tôt se dégagea brusquement de son chemin. Il évita de croiser son regard. Pour autant, la voleuse se doutait bien qu'il tenterait de lui faire des crasses dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Enfin pour le moment, il avait tout à fait raison de faire profil bas.

La fausse petite fille alla s'asseoir à la table des plus hauts gradés. Elle se retrouva donc en face de Lafitte et à côté de Shiliew. Les autres personnes de la table étaient un peu à l'écart. Yzebel était persuadée que la présence du sabreur n'était pas étrangère à cette distance : l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait la plupart du temps était plutôt désagréable pour qui n'y était pas habitué.

« Tu comptes rester là ? demanda la fausse petite fille en picorant dans son assiette. Tu n'as pas peur que tes hommes fassent des bêtises, Shiliew ?

\- Ils sont capables de maîtriser un bateau sans mon aide et si on a de nouveaux ordres, je préfère être présent, répondit l'intéressé de son ton habituel.

\- Tu fumes même en mangeant… ça doit gâcher le goût de la nourriture.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, gamine.

\- A moins que tu n'en meurs. Après tout, je suis persuadée que tu as dû réduire ton espérance de vie d'une bonne dizaine d'années, tu sais. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un te pleurera… Ou alors, ce sera de joie. Genre à Impel Dawn. »

Peu de personnes se permettaient de parler ainsi au commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Noire. Mais Yzebel en faisait partie. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Et la voleuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner de temps en temps l'ancien gardien sur sa consommation ininterrompue de cigares.

Des éclats de rires gras leur parvinrent alors. Yzebel tourna la tête et laissa son regard dériver sur l'équipage. C'était un ensemble totalement hétéroclite de truands de la pire espèce. Aucun n'était un enfant de cœur et tous avaient du sang sur les mains. La fausse petite fille était persuadée que la moitié mourrait avait trois ans. Les escarmouches entre les équipages étaient souvent meurtrières et Barbe Noire n'était pas connu pour y aller avec le dos de la cuillère avec ses ennemis. Cela entraînait souvent des pertes dans ses propres rangs. Toutefois, le nombre de candidats pour rentrer dans ses flottes n'en était pas rendu plus faible.

« Il y a pas mal de monde que je n'ai jamais vu, lança Yzebel. Tu as beaucoup de nouveaux ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'intéressais beaucoup à nos subordonnés quand tu viens, glissa Shiliew.

\- Oui, lui répondit Lafitte de son habituelle voix calme. On a recruté quelques nouveaux avec des primes suffisantes. Et on a aussi incorporé une partie d'un équipage que Shiliew a battu.

\- Ah… Du très prometteur dedans ?

\- L'ancien capitaine qu'on a pris est pas mal, avoua l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme.

\- Tu le connais déjà, Yzé, ricana le sabreur. »

Yzebel le regarda sans comprendre puis finalement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps Lafitte avait appelé en élevant le ton la personne en question.

Ce fut bien évidement le blond habituel qui arriva. La destinée semblait s'acharner sur lui à toujours le remettre sur la route de la voleuse. Cette dernière se renfonça dans son siège, curieuse de voir comment la suite allait se profiler. A contre cœur, le Pirate – qui avait laissé sa hache, se présenta à reculons. Yzebel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire ironique.

« Tiens, c'est lui, annonça Lafitte en observant avec attention la scène. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus intéressant que je le prenne par rapport à Shiliew.

\- Eh bien, lança la voleuse. Tu ne te présentes pas ?

\- Rigard Lodbrik, dit le Nordique, marmonna-t-il en retour.

\- Ah ! Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui ont la politesse de décliner leur identité avant d'aborder quelqu'un ! »

Elle se moquait clairement de lui et y prenait en plus un malin plaisir. Pour autant, il serra les dents et resta silencieux. Devant son manque de réaction, elle finit par continuer :

« Moi, j'imagine que tu sais qui je suis mais je pense que te le rappeler ne te fera pas de mal. Je suis Yzebel, Pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Noire. Plus précisément, je suis la Voleuse de l'équipage « principal ». J'aimerais te dire que je suis ravie de te rencontrer, mais ce-

\- Commandants ! »

Yzebel fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Pirate dont l'image lui disait quelque chose. Il avait l'air très pressé, comme s'il était investi d'une mission très importante :

« On vient de recevoir un appel du Commandant Burgess !

\- Alors il est encore en vie, ce connard ? Dommage… commenta Shiliew. »

* * *

« Lafitte, annonça ce dernier en prenant l'Escargophone qui était déjà en relation avec Burgess. »

Sans doute un peu irrité par la récente annonce de la survie de son _camarade_ , le sabreur au nodachi était en train de s'occuper de ce dernier. Yzebel le regardait aiguiser sa lame. Si on lui avait posé la question, la voleuse aurait répondu qu'il devait s'imaginer découpant le commandant de la deuxième flotte. C'était tout à fait son style.

« C'est Burgess, réussit à articuler son interlocuteur. »

Vues les caractéristiques que mimaient l'Escargophone, il était facile de deviner que le commandant de la première flotte n'était en bon état.

« On est allé te chercher à Dressrosa mais tu n'y étais pas, précisa le navigateur. Où es-tu ?

\- Tout est blanc… Je suis sur une île complètement blanche… Je me suis caché dans un navire et…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces divagations ? l'interrompit Yzebel en entrant dans la conversation. Dis-nous précisément ce qu'il se passe, sinon, on va finir par croire que tu délires.

\- Prévenez le capitaine Teach !

\- C'est « Amiral », le reprit Lafitte avec un soupire.

\- Peu importe ! Suivez juste ma vivre card ! Et ramenez le doc' avec vous ! Y'a moyen de trouver plein d'armes ici !

\- Mais comment ça ?

\- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé le QG des Révolutionnaires ! »

* * *

 **Chapitre I publié le 14/10/2016.**

 **Le Chapitre II : Malvenue chez les Révolutionnaires, sera publié le 23/10/2016.**

* * *

 **Hi ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Je suis désolée d'être en retard pour la publication mais je ne pouvais pas le faire hier, bref... Il est un peu long mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres seront plus courts ! ^^ C'est vraiment quelque chose de sympa pour moi d'écrire cette fanfic, ça change tellement de ce que je fais habituellement ! X) Bref, merci pour les deux reviews auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre par la voie officielle et je vous retrouve (j'espère) le 23 ! ^^**


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II : Malvenue chez les Révolutionnaires**

Shiliew passa rapidement du navire du Navigateur au bâtiment principal. Yzebel, elle, se trouvait sur le dos de Lafitte qui avait déployé ses ailes. La voleuse faisait bien attention à ne pas l'étrangler. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le navigateur la lâche dans l'océan pour la peine. Il en était tout à fait capable et n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Avoir un corps d'enfant avec ses avantages, mais également de nombreux inconvénients. Autant, la fausse petite fille était capable de se faufiler partout, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire un effort physique qui nécessitait de la force brute, elle était clairement en dessous des autres.

C'était ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois où elle avait tenté le passage entre les deux navires. De par leur forme, le lien entre les deux était plus dangereux. La houle avait séparé les deux rondins et la distance entre les deux était devenue bien trop étendue pour ses petites jambes. Elle n'avait pas pu atteindre son but. Elle avait donc coulé à pic dans la mer sous les rires de ses camarades. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, en l'occurrence Katarina, se rappelle qu'elle possédait un Fruit du Démon. Elle l'utilisait tellement peu qu'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier. Avalo était parti la récupérer à reculons et depuis, Yzebel évitait de retenter l'expérience.

Le navigateur atterrit en douceur sur le pont du bateau. La voleuse décroisa les jambes et se laissa glisser sur le « sol ». Elle cachait toujours son malaise de la mer. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans le type d'équipage où les faiblesses étaient acceptées. Toutefois, son capitaine n'était pas stupide. Il en avait conscience et, dans la mesure du possible, ne l'envoyait pas dans la gueule du loup. Cela aurait été contre-productif.

Ils avaient dû naviguer deux jours avant de se rejoindre. L'île dont leur avait parlé Burgess n'était pas loin, mais ils restaient tout de même à une distance relative. Les mouvements des Empereurs étaient toujours surveillés et il y avait fort à parier que ce n'était pas uniquement par la Marine. Le commandant de la première flotte entretenait une conversation régulière avec eux, toutefois, il avait reçu l'ordre de rester à l'écart. C'était à Yzebel qu'allait échoir la tâche de la reconnaissance.

Sur le pont, le sabreur, le navigateur et la voleuse retrouvèrent le capitaine, la guerrière et le docteur.

« Alors les gars ? Des nouvelles ? »

Barbe Noire prenait un malin plaisir à écraser tout le monde par sa présence. C'était pénible toutefois, il fallait bien s'y faire. La nuit était tombée et ils étaient obligés de rester dans l'obscurité afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Non, répondit Lafitte.

– Bien… Alors, on lance le plan maintenant. »

Afin de ne pas perdre un temps qui pouvait s'avérer précieux, les ordres avaient déjà été donnés en amont. Yzebel se rapprocha de Katarina. Cette dernière serrait dans sa main une étrange lame qui semblait se tenir comme un couteau de chasse, mais en quarante centimètres. C'était une arme que la voleuse avait trouvée et qui lui convenait plutôt bien.

« Tiens… Je n'ai pas trouvé ton _Katateuchi_ … Mais en même temps, c'est un véritable bordel, ta chambre ! grogna la chasseresse.

\- C'est rangé à ma manière, rétorqua avec une mauvaise foi flagrante la fausse petite fille. Sinon, je ne retrouve rien. C'est du bordel organisé.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana la brune tandis qu'Yzebel bouclait la sangle de son fourreau d'une telle manière que l'arme soit attachée dans son dos.

\- Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre le bec ! rappela Lafitte telle la voix de la raison. »

Pendant ce temps, le Doc' semblait être bien mal en point, appuyé, ou plutôt _affalé_ contre le bastingage. Néanmoins, comme c'était habituel, personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

« On a sorti la chaloupe, vas-y et trouve les points faibles de notre défense… Et n'oublie pas Burgess. »

Comme si c'était son style de l'oublier…

* * *

Yzebel avait souvent l'impression de faire la même chose. Elle arrivait par la mer, dans une petite crique, s'infiltrait dans un quelconque endroit après avoir étudié avec minutie les lieux, volait quelque chose (souvent un Fruit du Démon) et enfin, elle s'enfuyait. Et cela recommençait. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre : elle aimait cette vie. Cela lui plaisait et elle aurait échangé ses activités pour rien d'autre. Néanmoins, à cet instant, elle appréciait le côté dangereux de cette opération. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours une part d'incertitude dans ses vols, mais là, elle y allait à l'aveuglette.

La Pirate cacha sa barque et commença à grimper. La distance qui séparait la plage, au sable blanc, de l'île en elle-même n'était pas très grande. Toutefois, il lui fallait gravir une falaise faite d'une roche immaculée très particulière. Yzebel était plutôt ennuyée : les aspérités n'étaient que peu profondes (voire inexistantes parfois) et la crique étant en vase clos, elle n'avait donc pas le choix. La fausse petite fille passa la paume de sa main sur la roche avec d'évaluer sa texture. Elle était lisse sous ses doigts. Mais était-elle solide ? Elle tira un des deux couteaux de chasse qu'elle avait accrochés à sa cuisse (elle avait renfilé son ancienne tenue). Sa lame était crantée sur un côté et plutôt épaisse dans l'ensemble. Elle la plaça face à la paroi et entreprit de tester la solidité. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, elle finit enfin par l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. La voleuse eut un sourire : elle allait pouvoir sans sortir.

Elle réitéra sa manœuvre à cinquante centimètres du sol et essaya de se tenir en équilibre dessus. Malgré son poids, le tout resta en place. Elle redescendit et attacha un filin à chacun de ses deux couteaux. Ainsi, elle se remit à cinquante centimètres, se tenant à une petite aspérité grâce à sa main gauche. Avec sa droite, elle prit son second couteau et l'enfonça au-dessus de son genou. Elle se hissa ainsi sur celui-ci, tirant en même temps sur le filin du premier, qui se décrocha de la paroi. Ce qu'elle faisait là était bien dangereux et totalement scabreux. Cependant, elle n'avait que cinq mètres à parcourir et elle manquait de temps. Sa méthode insolite marcha plutôt bien et elle mit moins de dix minutes à s'en occuper.

Le paysage dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant avait un côté assez désertique. Il y avait pas mal d'empilements de pierres. La voleuse remarqua quelques lumières, un peu plus loin sur la côte. Yzebel attrapa les mini-jumelles à sa hanche. Son objectif. Le quartier général des révolutionnaires. Il était là-bas. Que n'aurait pas donné le Gouvernement Mondial pour savoir sa localisation ? Yzebel était maintenant face à un choix : repérer l'intérieur du bâtiment ou chercher Burgess ? Dans sa tête, le calcul fut rapide tandis qu'elle plaquait sur son visage un masque en forme de renard blanc. Elle se fondit dans les ombres.

* * *

Yzebel asséna du tranchant de sa main un coup à la base du cou du dernier garde. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à tuer ainsi, et dans le silence, tous les autres, ce ne fut pas le cas pour lui. Il sombra juste dans l'inconscience. En même temps, celui-ci avait une musculature impressionnante et la voleuse ne possédait pas une force remarquable. Qu'elle arrive à briser quelques nuques n'était déjà pas si mal. Elle ne se posa pas trop de questions et lui trancha la gorge. C'était la méthode de meurtre la plus simple et la plus efficace selon elle, c'était d'ailleurs celle qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement. Malheureusement, elle avait le désavantage d'être assez salissante.

Elle nettoya la lame de son couteau sur le vêtement de sa victime puis entreprit de le tirer dans une pièce qu'elle sentait déserte. Il pesait lourd et elle dut s'y prendre à deux mains. La voleuse pouvait utiliser les deux types de fluide que les gens possédaient avec un peu d'effort. Néanmoins, celui de l'observation était bien plus développé que celui de l'armement. Elle avait tenu à apprendre ce dernier afin de pouvoir se défendre à peu près correctement contre un Logia. Bien sûr, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ses chances de survie en duel face à un possesseur d'un tel fruit du Démon. Néanmoins, avec un peu de ruse, la pirate était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir.

Son objectif était de trouver la salle de commandement (elle s'était déjà occupée de celle où l'on trouvait les visio-escargophone) et de, si possible, éliminer le plus de monde sur son chemin. Alors qu'elle pensait que décidément, l'endroit n'était pas bien gardé et qu'il aurait fallu remonter les bretelles au personnel, un homme arriva face à elle. Yzebel ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous son masque. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, _du tout_. Il avait échappé à son radar, qui pourtant, était d'une redoutable fiabilité d'habitude. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même : cet homme était dangereux.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce blond était encore debout, en train de se promener ici en pleine nuit, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à faire des tours de garde. À peine l'eut-il remarqué (parce que cela aurait tout de même étonné la voleuse qu'il ait lui aussi réussi à la détecter) qu'il cria :

« Hé ! Toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Yzebel réfléchissait à toute vitesse tout en restant d'un calme inquiétant. Son regard fut alors attiré par un mécanisme qui ornait le mur juste à côté du Révolutionnaire. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, faisant ressortir sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche qu'elle pouvait distinguer malgré l'obscurité. Ce simple détail ne laissait aucun doute à la voleuse : elle se tenait face au second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel chacun se jaugea, puis tout se précipita. Sabo enclencha l'alarme, un son strident se propagea. L'instant d'après, il se rua sur elle. D'un geste, Yzebel lui lança un de ses couteaux en visant son cœur. Le tir aurait dû faire mouche. Et il le fit. Sauf qu'il passa _à travers_ son corps, des flammes écarlates dansant à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa blessure. Un sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage.

« Décidément… Le pouvoir que tu m'as laissé, Ace, est vraiment pratique. »

Le nouveau possesseur du pyrofruit… Yzebel en aurait presque levé les yeux au ciel : il fallait forcément que cela tombe sur elle. Soudain, son visage se fit plus dur lorsqu'il put observer les traits grossiers de cette représentation de renard des neiges.

« Ce masque… Yzebel… De l'équipage de cette ordure de Barbe Noire ! Oh alors toi… Je ne vais pas te louper. »

Faire partie de l'équipage de cet Empereur était vraiment à double tranchant : soit vous effrayiez, soit on vous haïssait. Dans ce cas-ci, il s'agissait clairement de la seconde possibilité. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre : ils avaient appris grâce à Burgess que Sabo était le frère de Monkey D. Luffy et de feu Portgas D. Ace. Autant dire qu'il ne devait pas porter le Capitaine d'Yzebel dans son cœur.

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Elle sentait de la chaleur se répandre jusqu'à elle. Cela aurait été étonnant qu'il ait eu l'autorisation d'utiliser un pouvoir aussi destructeur dans un si petit endroit. Il ne devait pas encore bien le maîtriser. C'était une aubaine qu'elle n'allait pas manquer d'utiliser pour lui échapper. Toujours est-il qu'il devait tout de même avoir pour objectif de tout au moins la capturer et tout au plus la faire griller sur place. Deux possibilités qui n'enchantaient que peu la fausse petite fille.

Alors qu'elle courait en esquivant les attaques qui se rapprochaient inexorablement et qu'elle éliminait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses autres adversaires, la voleuse entreprit de prendre contact avec Barbe Noire. Derrière elle, Sabo la tançait de s'arrêter afin de le combattre. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'accéder à sa demande.

« Capitaine ! appela-t-elle.

– Yzebel ? C'est Lafitte. Parle.

– Venez ! Maintenant ! J'ai le second de Dragon sur le dos et je peux bien te confirmer que c'est lui le nouveau possesseur du fruit d — »

Yzebel ne put terminer sa phrase : elle venait de faire tomber son Escargophone et ce dernier avait terminé dans les flammes. À cause de ça, une odeur très particulièrement désagréable commençait à flotter dans l'air. Elle prit un nouveau tournant. Son corps était passé en mode automatique. Pour autant, elle se demandait si le mieux était de continuer à fuir dans le bâtiment ou bien d'en sortir.

Elle n'eut finalement pas à choisir puisqu'une jeune fille, qui dégageait une puissance bien plus grande que celle des autres, se présenta. Elle cria :

« Sabo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fabriqué ?

– Koala ! Attention ! »

Malheureusement pour la révolutionnaire, elle réagit trop tard à l'avertissement du blond. La voleuse s'était déjà élancée et venait, en prenant appui sur les épaules de la jeune femme, d'effectuer une figure acrobatique ridiculement compliquée afin de se retrouver juste derrière elle. Toutefois, la suite fut moins comique puisqu'Yzebel plaça un couteau sur la gorge de Koala, tout en la forçant à se mettre à genoux. Cette dernière, fidèle à ses enseignements, tenta de lui faire une prise de son cru. Malheureusement, la pirate de Barbe Noire bloqua sa tentative et la frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put au niveau de la clavicule. Koala ne put retenir le hurlement prévisible de franchir ses lèvres. Cet endroit était particulièrement sensible et, correctement attaqué, pouvait provoquer des douleurs atroces. Yzebel eut un petit sourire : ainsi, elle se tiendrait tranquille.

Face à ce spectacle, Sabo ne bougeait plus.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un geste belliqueux envers moi, susurra-t-elle. Et les imbéciles qui écoutent notre conversation dans le couloir de droite en attendant de pouvoir m'attaquer, c'est exactement la même chose. »

Si les vermisseaux qui se cachaient dans l'ombre pensaient qu'elle ne les avait pas repérés depuis belle lurette, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« Lâche-là, ordonna Sabo.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais tout de même pas abandonner mon ticket de sortie… rétorqua la fausse petite fille. »

Yzebel n'était pas du tout rassurée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. À tel point qu'elle était même prête à utiliser son Fruit du Démon. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas vraiment faire face au Logia du Second des Révolutionnaires, mais il lui permettrait au moins de gagner du temps pour s'enfuir. Même si vu la conjoncture dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre totalement. La mort flottait trop dans l'air et elle n'avait personne pour la sécuriser si ça tournait mal. Sabo, quant à lui, était partagé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la situation s'éterniser, mais dans un sens, il n'avait pas envie de voir Koala ne serait-ce que blessée.

Soudain, alors que le blond allait enfin se décider à tenter une attaque éclair, on entendit un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la structure du bâtiment, les vibrations se répercutant dans les parois et manquant de les faire tomber. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons qui pouvaient justifier un tel boucan… Les bâtiments de Barbe Noire étaient en train de tirer sur le QG des révolutionnaires !

* * *

 **Chapitre II publié le 23/10/2016.**

 **Le Chapitre III : "Ne laisser que mort et destruction" sera publié le 03/11/2016.**

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice :** **Hi ! C'était donc le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai décidé de les faire un peu plus court (c'est-à-dire de les couper en deux) ! Je trouve ça plus commode pour moi et je pense que ça permet d'éviter une lecture trop longue, enfin bref !**

 **Réponse à la review de Rosr (merci d'en avoir posté une d'ailleurs !) :**

 **Contente que cette originalité te plaise ! ^^ C'est vrai que l'équipage de Barbe Noire n'est que peu exploité. Sans doute parce qu'il est mal-aimé (et ça se comprend ! X))... Je ne pense pas que ce soit parce qu'on ne le connait pas vraiment puisqu'il y a d'autres équipages plutôt obscurs mais qui sont très exploités dans la fanfic. La difficulté avec le personnage d'Yzebel c'est qu'elle doit en même temps ne pas être trop puissante pour que les lecteurs ne la considèrent pas comme une Mary-Sue mais il ne faut pas aussi qu'elle soit trop faible parce qu'elle est dans un équipage de monstres... Donc, j'ai coupé la poire en deux je pense et j'en ai fait un personnage assez "spectateur" dans le sens où elle est là, elle agit, mais elle n'a pas un impact de malade. C'est pas elle qui va aller se battre et faire des coups d'éclat par exemple ! X) Oui, je suis les scans donc je quitte le canon à l'attaque des révolutionnaires quoi ! ^^ J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! ^^ Oui, nan mais on a tous très bien vu que Shiliew aimait beaucoup Burgess ! XD**

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**


	4. HS - Halloween

**Hors-Série Halloween :**

 **Sucreries, Sorcière et Vampire**

Autumnalis. Son ciel gris. Son parfum de pluie et d'orage. Ses éternelles couleurs rouge-orangé. Ses délicates feuilles cassantes. Son herbe roussie pour une raison inconnue. Sa ville figée dans un automne immortel. Son manoir ancestral ouvert aux courants d'air.

Une île qui avait perdu son protecteur. Mais qui allait sans doute en regagner un. Quant à savoir si les habitants gagnaient au change…

La pluie battait le pavé. Deux femmes marchaient sous un parapluie.

« Cette île n'est vraiment pas terrible… marmonna la plus grande des deux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venues à la bonne époque, je pense, pour faire les boutiques… Tout est dédié à Halloween ici. »

Katarina regarda d'un œil perplexe la fausse petite fille qui l'accompagnait.

« C'est fou, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi joyeuse. C'est cette fête qui te fait de l'effet ? Parce que c'est rare de te voir acheter des fringues ! Même si elles sont clairement fantaisistes.

– Non…

\- Tu es une menteuse, Yzé, tout le monde le sait ! s'esclaffa la chasseresse. »

Pour le moment, la partie de l'équipage présente sur Autumnalis restait dans l'ensemble calme. Le Capitaine n'avait même pas encore commencé à _négocier_ avec les autorités. Vu les festivités qui se préparaient, il y avait fort à parier que cela serait remis au lendemain. Et puis, fêter une nouvelle fois leur victoire ou bien simplement s'amuser pouvait très bien faire partie de leur programme.

« C'est juste que ça fait du bien un peu de repos après cette guerre. »

La vengeance des anciens commandants de Barbe Blanche s'était soldée par une cuisante défaite de leur part et ils étaient maintenant éparpillés au coin du monde. Yzebel se doutait bien que leur traque allait bientôt débuter.

« La vie, c'est un perpétuel combat ! Il n'y a que ça de vrai !

\- Eh beh… C'est un peu cliché comme phrase, ricana la fausse petite fille. Non, mais je suis contente d'être sur la terre ferme.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas le pied marin. Mais allez… Dis à Tata Kat pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur. Un gosse de primaire t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

– Non. Je pense à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant…

\- Des informations ? Tu passes ta vie à en chercher.

– Raté. Des sucreries. »

* * *

« S'il-te-plaît…

– Non.

– Allez…

\- Mais non enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Sois gentil avec moi.

\- C'est non. »

Yzebel lui adressa des yeux larmoyants, dignes d'un chiot battu. Son interlocuteur se recula loin de ce pouvoir un peu trop persuasif. C'était bien la première fois que la voleuse faisait un coup pareil. Elle, toujours si sage, paraissait à cet instant avoir l'âge de son physique. Ses camarades avaient bien remarqué qu'elle était un curieux mélange de jeunesse et de vieillesse, mais là, ça prenait un tour totalement inédit. À tel point que Lafitte ne savait pas comment réagir.

Barbe Noire, Van Augur, Lafitte, Yzebel et Doc Q se trouvaient dans une taverne de la ville. Enfin, le dernier était plutôt dehors en train de s'occuper de Stronger, son cheval. Et effectivement, vu l'état de l'animal, il méritait quelques soins. Yzebel ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment cette pauvre bête pouvait supporter toutes les aventures qu'ils vivaient.

« Non, Yzebel. Je n'irai pas faire la tournée des maisons avec toi pour chercher des sucreries. »

Lafitte ne pensait _jamais_ avoir à dire ça à un des membres de son équipage. En même temps, ils étaient les pirates du terrifiant Barbe Noire, celui qui avait tué l'homme le plus fort du monde et volé son pouvoir.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort, ricana Katarina en prenant une gorgée d'alcool. »

Les conversations allaient bon train autour d'eux. Mais un périmètre de sécurité s'était tout de même formé, les laissant dans une relative intimité, leur permettant de discuter à leur aise.

« Je me vois mal faire ça avec une femme qui n'a même pas cinq ans de moins que moi.

\- Arrête, je peux sans problèmes me faire passer pour ta fille ! rétorqua Yzebel.

\- Tu utilises vraiment ça dans le sens que tu veux.

\- C'est la base. Alors ?

– Non. Je refuse de me déguiser.

\- Mais arrête : tu es presque déjà dans le personnage !

\- Tu avais l'habitude de faire ça avant d'être dans l'équipage, l'interrogea Van Augur.

– Oui… Des bonbons ou un sort ? dit-elle en mimant un mouvement de baguette avec la main.

\- Et le sort, c'était quoi ?

\- Un cambriolage dans les jours qui suivaient, asséna la fausse petite fille avec un rictus. »

Oui, c'était tout à fait son style.

Mais voyant que la discussion allait s'éterniser si cela continuait ainsi, Barbe Noire, lui aussi armé d'une choppe, lança :

« Allez, Lafitte, vas-y. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas trouver quelqu'un à tabasser pour la gratuité du geste. Et puis, c'est pas très responsable de laisser une gamine toute seule dehors dans la nuit, nan ?

\- Merci, Capitaine ! se réjouit la fausse petite fille. »

Si même l'Empereur s'y mettait, le navigateur ne voyait plus comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation…

« Bon… souffla-t-il. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la voleuse. Cela faisait ressortir sa cicatrice d'une manière un peu dérangeante, mais personne n'y prit attention. Et sur cette île, la plupart penseraient à un maquillage d'Halloween. Elle se retourna vers le possesseur des deux Fruits du Démon et… ils firent un check.

Toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table eurent de grands yeux étonnés. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la fausse petite fille aussi familière avec le capitaine. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à le vouvoyer. Elle devait _vraiment_ aimer le sucré alors.

« Cinquante pour cent des bénéfices, comme on avait dit ?

– Oui ! Aucun problème ! confirma la voleuse. »

Ils avaient donc tout manigancé… Vraiment, ils avaient des côtés « gamins ». Qui aurait cru que les terribles pirates de Barbe Noire aimaient les bonbons ?

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée la pluie s'est arrêtée…_

« Mais attends… T'as rien changé du tout là ! s'exclama Caterina, un peu déçue de ne pas voir Lafitte se ridiculiser. »

Et en effet, les changements étaient très peu visibles chez lui : il avait juste retiré son chapeau et mis par-dessus ses vêtements habituels une cape noire. Après tout, il avait déjà un côté vampire à la base, pas besoin de forcer à mort le trait.

Contrairement à la petite sorcière juste à côté. Elle s'était fait deux couettes hautes et un chapeau pointu noir ornait maintenant sa tête. Yzebel avait passé une robe courte sombre et bouffante. Elle tenait un seau en forme de citrouille. Simple, mais efficace.

Elle allait attirer tous les dérangés du coin.

« T'aurais pu faire un effort pour au moins nous faire marrer, se désola Barbe Noire. Juste une cape… C'est léger quand même. »

Lafitte les regarda d'un air désabusé et leur rétorqua :

« Mais ze n'ai pas que ça, z'ai auzzi des d — »

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de zozoter (à cause des dents en plastique qu'il portait) devant une bonne partie de son équipage.

Il y eut un assourdissant silence… puis tout le monde explosa de rire.

* * *

« J'espère, Yzebel, que ta bêtise vaut vraiment le coup et que je vais pouvoir me défouler sur quelqu'un parce que sinon…

– Sinon ? répéta la fausse petite fille en s'engageant dans une nouvelle allée. »

La ville jouait vraiment le jeu. Tout était à l'image d'Halloween. Même les adultes faisaient l'effort de se déguiser. Après bien entendu, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur crédibilité. Toutefois, cela faisait la joie des enfants présents. D'ailleurs, de toutes les personnes chez lesquelles ils avaient toqué, aucune n'avait demandé un sort.

« Sinon, tu pourras toujours pleurer pour que je t'aide à passer de bateau en bateau. Tu pourras dire "bonjour" à la flotte, c'est moi qui te le dis !

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour le coup des dents ? Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu aurais un _petit_ cheveu sur la langue.

\- Cette histoire se paiera, sois-en sûre…

\- Ton égo s'en remettra, je ne m'en fais pas trop. »

Yzebel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur la sonnette. Une femme portant un enfant dans les bras ouvrit. Ce dernier portait un costume de squelette tandis que sa mère avait opté pour la diablesse. Elle leur adressa un doux sourire. Si elle avait su à qui elle faisait face…

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? lança Yzebel avec une petite voix aigüe. »

Lafitte eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel : elle n'avait vraiment pas son pareil pour charmer les mères de famille. C'en était presque louche.

« Attends, j'arrive… »

Elle rentra et revint avec une poignée de bonbons. Ils étaient noirs et oranges, aux couleurs de la fête. La voleuse eut une mine satisfaite et la remercia en les mettant avec les autres.

« Tu es bien mignonne comme ça ! Alors, ça marche bien ?

\- Oui, répondit la fausse petite fille en lui montrant son butin.

\- Ah oui, effectivement ! Il faudra que ton papa fasse bien attention à ce que tu n'en manges pas trop. Le sucre, ce n'est pas bon pour les dents ! la mit en garde la diablesse. »

Elle adressa un regard complice (qui disait : ah la la, entre parents, on se comprend) à Lafitte qui se contenta de faire un léger signe de main. Il était resté un peu en arrière et ne comptait pas s'investir plus que de raison dans cette histoire déjà bien ridicule. En remarquant ça, Yzebel eut envie de rire : les trois quarts du temps, les gens pensaient que les membres de l'équipage étaient ses parents. Elle était certes la plus jeune, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu, remarqua alors la femme. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

\- Non… avança prudemment la voleuse.

\- Ah, vous êtes arrivés avec le dernier bateau de touristes ? C'est vrai que notre île est très populaire à cette époque de l'année.

\- Oui, c'est ça, intervint Lafitte d'un ton aimable.

\- Enfin, vous savez, avec l'arrivée d'un Empereur sur l'île, ce n'est pas forcément le moment idéal…

\- Un Empereur ? releva innocemment Yzebel. C'est un grand pirate non ?

\- Oui… répondit après un instant d'hésitation la diablesse. Le bâtiment de Barbe Noire est arrivé ce midi.

\- Nouveau protecteur ?

\- Je n'espère pas… avoua la mère. Il est vrai que c'est une bonne chose d'être sous la protection d'Empereur, dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un de plus… pacifique. Si tant est qu'un pirate puisse être pacifique… Enfin, pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? C'est la fête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de choses ! Ma chérie, si tu veux des bonbons et du frisson, tu peux aller au manoir.

\- Le manoir ? répéta la petite sorcière tout en notant mentalement que la réputation de son capitaine était toujours aussi sympathique.

\- Oui, un vieux monsieur est venu s'y installer, il y a quelque temps et il a l'air tout à fait dans le thème. Vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Yzebel la remercia une nouvelle fois puis ils retournèrent dans l'artère principale. La voleuse inspectait avec attention son butin, se préparant déjà à se séparer de la moitié. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants en silence. Finalement, l'homme-oiseau lança :

« Bon… Tu en as assez, là, je crois… Tu vas déjà avoir du mal à finir tout ça, j'en suis sûre.

– Attends… Accompagne-moi jusqu'au manoir, je suis curieuse. Ça a un côté très "Halloween", ça me plaît.

\- D'accord. Après, c'est fini. »

* * *

La petite sorcière attrapa la chaîne qui était reliée à la cloche. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le jardin peu entretenu de la propriété, les deux pirates ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être tendus. Quelque chose dans l'air était menaçant. Les habitants, inconscients, devaient sans doute prendre cela pour l'ambiance d'Halloween. Toutefois, pour deux combattants du Nouveau Monde, c'était tout à fait identifiable : un être dangereux vivait dans le coin. À tel point que Lafitte avait appelé Barbe Noire pour lui dire que quelque chose clochait. Les pirates de l'Empereur étaient donc, pour leur moins, sur leurs gardes.

Lafitte se posta en retrait, observant l'architecture du bâtiment. Le style gothique avait été exécuté avec une grande attention, mais le temps l'avait abîmé. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la pierre noirâtre, sale. Le nouveau propriétaire allait vraiment devoir effectuer une sérieuse rénovation. C'était un vrai crime de le laisser comme ça.

Yzebel commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle attendait. Heureusement, quelqu'un finit enfin par lui répondre. La porte s'ouvrit très doucement, laissant apparaître un œil orange, surmonté d'un sourcil noir qui se terminait en tourbillon.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? »

L'homme le regarda d'un air méprisant et lui ferma la porte au nez. Ne se laissant pas démonter, la fausse petite fille fit de nouveau sonner la cloche. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Bon ! Tu vas continuer pendant encore longtemps, oui ? rugit l'occupant du manoir en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ? réitéra Yzebel.

– Patrick… Redfield ? »

L'homme porta alors son attention sur Lafitte qui venait de prononcer ce nom. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement… Et tout se précipita.

« Bouge, Yzé ! cria le navigateur. »

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. La voleuse eut juste le temps d'activer son fluide de l'armement et un coup la frappa en plein dans l'estomac. Elle eut le souffle coupé et vola en arrière. Elle se réceptionna maladroitement. La force de cet homme, ainsi que sa vitesse, était tout à fait remarquable. Ses sucreries avaient volé et gisaient sur le sol : c'était un beau gâchis.

« Quittez cette île ! ordonna le propriétaire du manoir. Vous n'avez rien à y faire ! »

Lafitte fronça les sourcils. Il analysait dans son esprit les possibilités qui lui étaient proposées. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que cet homme puisse se trouver sur cette île. C'était vraiment la faute à « pas de chance ». Enfin, cela allait intéresser leur capitaine.

« Patrick Redfield ? murmura la fausse petite fille en se retenant de se tenir le ventre.

\- Cette île n'est pas sous la protection de Barbe Noire ! Dégagez de là !

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec nous, après tout, sans nous, tu serais encore à Impel Down.

– Rien à foutre. »

Yzebel avait entendu parler de Patrick Redfield. Il avait fait partie de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, vingt ans plus tôt. Il avait fini par se faire capturer et enfermer. Alors que clairement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ambition, se contentant de vivre en marge. Malheureusement, sa puissance destructrice avait fini par inquiéter la Marine. Mais toujours était-il qu'il avait beau avoir passé le test de Barbe Noire avec succès, il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre son équipage. Le nouvel Empereur l'avait laissé filer : après tout, cela allait poser encore un peu plus de problèmes aux autorités. Et puis, il n'obligeait personne à devenir un de ses camarades. Après, on n'en avait plus entendu parler. Mais sur toutes les terres du Nouveau Monde, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent dessus.

« Le Capitaine veut faire de cet endroit, une île sous sa protection. Ou tu l'acceptes, ou tu t'en vas.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? J'aime cet endroit ! rétorqua Redfield. »

La fausse petite fille détaillait avec attention celui qui allait sans doute devenir leur adversaire. Elle cherchait une faiblesse dans son attitude, dans son corps. Il avait des cheveux blancs tressés avec quelques pointes de carmin au niveau des tempes, des rides parcouraient son visage. Une chainette liait sa lèvre à son oreille. Ses vêtements étaient criards, mélange d'une palette de rouges et de violet. Il avait beau avoir un nombre hallucinant de trous dans sa garde, Yzebel se doutait bien qu'à deux, ils allaient avoir des problèmes pour le vaincre. Lafitte avait beau avoir une réelle puissance, il n'était pas spécialisé dans le combat.

 _Bon…_ pensa la voleuse. _On est mal barrés… Moi qui voulais juste avoir des sucreries ! Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?_

« Si vous ne voulez pas partir, je vais vous y obliger ! Peu m'importe que vous fassiez partie de l'équipage d'un Empereur qui a été un traitre à son propre capitaine ! »

La trahison de Barbe Noire envers Barbe Blanche avait toujours du mal à passer auprès des pirates « vieux jeu ». Yzebel trouvait ça au contraire très « pirate » : depuis quand ces derniers étaient un modèle de droiture et de vertu ? S'il y avait moyen de parvenir à son objectif, la petite sorcière ne voyait pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le saisir.

Ils étaient tous les trois figés, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas. La fausse petite fille n'avait qu'un couteau de chasse et un colt sur elle. Largement insuffisant, mais tout de même bien présent. Le regard des deux membres d'équipage se croisa… Et l'instant d'après, les deux pirates avaient tiré leurs armes à feu et tiraient. Parce que discuter, parfois, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Les balles n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Redfield s'était volatilisé en un instant. Il avait visiblement décidé qu'Yzebel, plus faible, faisait une très bonne cible.

Elle sentit venir l'attaque et plongea en avant, perdant son chapeau dans l'action. Sans plus attendre, elle partit à la charge. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, à l'aide de l'arrière de la paume, elle visa le menton de son adversaire, doigts tendus afin d'en même temps atteindre ses yeux. Sa tentative, quoique très bien exécutée, fut stoppée par une onde de choc rouge.

Yzebel fut une nouvelle fois propulsée en arrière. Lafitte la réceptionna et elle put de nouveau être sur pied.

« Une idée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On a fait une belle bêtise.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va avancer. Hypnose ?

\- Ça ne marchera pas… Autant rejoindre le capitaine.

\- Cette onde de choc…

\- On verra plus tard ! trancha le navigateur. »

Alors que Redfield tentait une nouvelle attaque, Lafitte l'esquiva en déployant ses ailes, la voleuse agrippée à son dos. Ils s'élevèrent sans difficulté et avancèrent sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que retentisse derrière eux :

« Où comptez-vous aller, comme ça ? Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser en vie maintenant ? Je ne vous laisserai pas cet endroit !

Yzebel écarquilla les yeux : ils étaient en train de se faire poursuivre par une sorte de chauve-souris humanoïde plutôt étrange.

L'impact entre les trois fut violent. Dans la confusion due à la chute, Lafitte asséna à leur ennemi un violent coup de serre au niveau de l'aine et sa compère arriva à planter son couteau dans l'épaule.

Un combat un peu brouillon qui se termina sur le sol, entre des tombes mal entretenues. En même temps, c'était quelque peu compliqué dans les airs et avec une petite fille sur son dos. Le navigateur ainsi que la chauve-souris se posèrent d'une manière plutôt digne tandis qu'Yzebel s'écrasa littéralement. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Elle se plaça en retrait, observant la créature qui devait être Redfield, reprendre une forme à peu près humaine.

"Tss. Visiblement, les années d'enfermement et d'absence de combat ne m'ont pas réussi."

Sa peau avait pris une teinte lie de vin, la forme de son visage légèrement modifiée. Toutefois, ce qui avait le plus bougé était sans doute ses oreilles, particulièrement allongées tout comme ses dents pointues.

"Lafitte ! Mais c'était ça que tu aurais dû faire pour ton déguisement ! intervint Yzebel sans vraiment réfléchir."

Son camarade le regarda l'air de dire : "mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?". Afin d'oublier cette réplique assez gênante, elle lança d'un ton sûr :

"Une chauve-souris qui peut prendre une apparence semi-humaine… À la base, j'aurais dit le Zoan de la Chauve-Souris… Mais non. Un homme comme Patrick Redfield ne se contenterait pas de ça. Je tente pour le Fruit du Chiroptère, modèle Vampire. Un Zoan mythologique donc.

\- Tu es bien renseignée, petite !

\- Je lis beaucoup. Même si ce Fruit est peu connu on va dire… Aucun ancien possesseur n'a même été signalé. J'ai visé juste ?

\- Je te laisse le décider."

Lafitte tira sa lame de la canne. Il eut un sourire assez effrayant et lança :

"Tu as fait une grossière erreur, Redfield. Tu n'es pas au courant de la chasse aux Fruits du Démon qu'a lancée le Capitaine ? Alors tu imagines bien qu'un Zoan mythique, cela ne va que pouvoir l'intéresser.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'un gamin comme lui ! Pas avec le pouvoir que j'ai acquis !

\- Beaucoup l'ont sous-estimé… On a vu où ça les a menés."

L'ennemi se griffa alors le bras. Le sang qui en sortit, au lieu de s'écouler, s'éleva dans les airs, flottant. D'un coup, il se solidifia et fila telles des dagues sur les deux pirates. Ces derniers l'esquivèrent sans mal, mais déjà Redfield repartait à l'attaque.

"Oh merde. Le contrôle du sang. Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna Yzebel."

Pendant quelques instants, le navigateur batailla contre les pieux sanguins qui se ruaient vers lui. La voleuse s'occupait de ceux qui passaient cette défense. Ainsi, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur signe. Cette dernière dévoila enfin la nature de son onde de choc (du sang envoyé en arc de cercle) et tenta de les cueillir, sans succès.

"Si j'étais vous, je m'arrêterais là, mes agneaux. Vous êtes condamnés ! Je vais aspirer votre énergie vitale jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

\- On ne t'a pas déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'annoncer à ses adversaires ses capacités ? railla la fausse petite fille. Enfin, même si celle-ci, je la connaissais déjà…"

Le vampire n'en fit pas de cas et se rua vers eux à une vitesse folle. Sauf qu'Yzebel avait un très bon fluide de l'observation, en plus d'être rapide. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se placer entre l'homme-oiseau et Redfield.

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de son épaule. Il avait pour objectif de lui voler son espérance de vie. Elle avait lu que l'utilisateur de ce fruit du démon devait utiliser ses griffes pour le faire, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas exclusif.

Avant que Lafitte ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les séparer, le vampire la lâcha et se recula d'un bond.

"Alors ? Elle ne te plaît pas ma vie ? ricana la fausse petite fille."

Le visage crispé, Redfield cracha le sang de la voleuse.

"Infecte. Remplie de mort ! Tu dois être bien malade…

– Moi ? Je suis en parfaite santé… Physique tout du moins, mais là n'est pas la question… J'ai juste vécu un bon nombre de morts.

\- Eh Yzé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça le regarde pas !"

Et un nouveau venu. Pas des moindres. Mais suffisamment doué pour avoir caché jusqu'ici sa présence.

"Désolée, Capitaine.

– Pas grave... Alors c'est contre lui que vous galérez ? lança Barbe Noire en tenant sa flasque remplie d'alcool. Les autres n'ont même pas voulu venir. On a encore des efforts à faire, niveau camaraderie. M'enfin, il m'a pas l'air si puissant malgré son Fruit du Démon."

Redfield fixait maintenant l'Empereur qui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Un cheveu _vaguement_ plus problématique que les deux autres. Yzebel était quand même intérieurement soulagée : même si le vampire ne pouvait pas lui prendre sa vie, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Enfin, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle allait devoir partir à la recherche de ce Zoan mythologique dans très peu de temps.

"Marshall D. Teach, le traitre.

– Je trouve que 'l'Empereur', ça a plus de gueule, mais si tu veux, hein. Y'a pas de problème : j'assume sans complexe. M'enfin t'aurais dû venir avec nous à Impel Down, ça t'aurait évité de te retrouver dans cette situation… Parce que cette île va être à moi et je vais pas tolérer qu'un gêneur comme toi y habite…

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de moi comme tu as tué ton ancien capitaine.

– Bien sûr que non… Ce sera mille fois plus facile !"

Et sur ce, le combat débuta. Combat que Patrick Redfield, après une rapide analyse des forces de son nouvel adversaire, savait perdu d'avance.

* * *

Barbe Noire regarda Redfield, qui agonisait sur le sol. Il s'était bien défendu. Mais l'Empereur tira son pistolet de sa ceinture et l'acheva sans plus de cérémonie sous les yeux d'Yzebel et de Lafitte. Pas de pitié pour les ennemis

"Zehahahaha ! À défaut d'être vraiment intéressant et puissant, il était dans le thème d'Halloween !"

* * *

Yzebel était assise sur un tas de décombres du manoir, son épaule bandée. Le Fruit des Ténèbres avait ravagé l'endroit. Elle fixait la ville en contre-bas. Barbe Noire était maintenant en train de _négocier_ la protection de cette île avec les habitants. Il était de très bonne humeur à l'idée qu'un nouveau Zoan mythologique soit sur le marché.

"C'est fou à quel point avec nous, cela finit toujours en bain de sang... murmura la petite sorcière. Enfin, je crois que c'est ma gourmandise qui l'a perdu ce pauvre bougre."

Lafitte eut un sourire affable. Il se baissa et attrapa quelque chose sur le sol :

"Une sucrerie ?"

* * *

 **HS publié le 29/10/2016.**

* * *

 **N.D.A. : hi ! J'espère que ce HS vous aura plu ! Je l'ai écrit en deux jours même pas, j'étais inspirée ! Si vous deviez le situer dans le temps, je pense que ce serait environ un an avant l'histoire principale.**

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Patrick Redfield existe dans One Piece. Enfin non, c'était l'antagoniste principal d'un des jeux One Piece. J'ai juste pris le personnage, je n'ai pas du tout repris l'histoire du jeu bien entendu. Juste son background avec le fait qu'il ait été enfermé à IP. A la base, ça devait être une sorte de chasse au trésor, mais comme le Fruit du Vampire était déjà "pris", j'ai dû improviser... Et dans un sens, c'est pas plus mal parce que comme ça, ce fruit est remis dans le circuit !**

 **C'était un texte pour développer les liens entre les membres de l'équipage, je ne sais pas si ça vous en a donné un aperçu mais je suis assez satisfaite. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai coupé le combat avec Barbe Noire... Bin oui, je n'avais pas envie de coller un double combat. C'était pas le but.**

 **Ah et ça vous a donné des indices à propos du fruit d'Yzebel... D'ailleurs également, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question (je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, mais on ne sait jamais), le style de combat qu'utilise la voleuse (et qui est celui qu'elle utilise dans l'histoire principale) c'est le close combat. Je trouve ça tout à fait approprié et pratique.**

 **Sinon, cette publication ne change pas celle du chapitre III qui arrivera bien le 03/10/2016.**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme du Chapitre II :**

 **Déjà, merci de me laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! ^^ Ah le fameux prénom qui saute ! XD Je passe ma vie à les confondre, en plus, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de prendre deux prénoms à la phonétique qui n'est pas si lointaine donc dans ma tête c'est un vrai bazar ! XD Enfin, j'ai modifié et normalement, c'était le seul endroit où ça ait switché (si on n'en croit la recherche sur page google) ! ^^ Par contre, je ne vois pas où est le problème pour les tirets des dialogues. Ils sont aux normes même si parfois, il y a du demi-quadratin qui se balade (merci word qui me fait chier avec ça depuis perpet'). Enfin, le coup des demi et entiers, ne gênent pas la lecture je pense donc j'avouer que je suis curieuse ! ^^ Bref, merci beaucoup du comm' et je suis contente que cela t'ait quand même plu !**

 **Bref. Passez un bon Halloween et rackettez bien vos voisins en bonbons ! (Yzebel conseillerait de les voler au besoin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très très légal...)**


	5. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III : Ne laisser que mort et destruction**

Les murs tremblaient trop pour être honnêtes et fiables. Pour tout dire, le bâtiment commençait même à s'effondrer par endroit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une partie du plafond leur tombe dessus, interrompant le combat. La voleuse se jeta en arrière au dernier moment, évitant en même temps une attaque de feu plutôt dévastatrice. Pour la peine, elle se prit un véritable nuage de poussière, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. C'était quelque peu dangereux mais heureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte que le couloir était maintenant séparé en deux.

Koala avait été sauvée par le mouvement d'Yzebel mais gisait lamentablement dans un coin. Sans même vérifier si elle était encore en vie, la fausse petite fille s'enfuit en courant, abandonnant un combat qu'elle savait de toute manière perdu d'avance.

De l'autre côté, Sabo tentait vainement d'atteindre son amie, l'appelant à grands cris. Il aurait bien déblayé le tout à grands coups de poing et autres artifices, mais malheureusement, il avait peur de toucher par mégarde un allié. Il était donc, pour le moment, dans une impasse.

Yzebel n'avait plus le temps pour s'occuper de la salle de commande et de toute façon, elle devait être remplie de personnes _légèrement_ puissantes. A l'aide de ses petites jambes, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, priant pour ne pas être prise pour cible

La fausse petite fille, munie de la vivre card, partit alors véritablement à la recherche du commandant de la Première Flotte. Dehors, le vent commençait à souffler. Le ciel n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner.

* * *

Lafitte avait toujours adoré les claquettes. Du plus loin dont il se souvenait, danser ainsi l'avait toujours mis en joie. Pas autant qu'un bon massacre, certes, mais pour lui qui était d'un naturel mélancolique, c'était déjà un bon point. Heureusement pour lui, trouvait toujours un moyen d'allier les deux. Les chaussures avec des fers ne faisaient pas que du bien…

Le navigateur de Barbe Noire survolait la zone, il avait senti le temps changer, ses sens aviaires le lui avaient indiqué. Il voyait en dessous ses camarades commencer à se déchaîner. Surtout leur Capitaine en fait qui prenait un malin plaisir à aspirer absolument tout ce qui passait près de lui.

L'homme aux ailes se laissa porter par les vents et fonça en piquet sur un officier révolutionnaire. Ce dernier avait visiblement eu l'intention de prendre en traitre Shiliew qui découpait méthodiquement les personnes autour de lui (adversaires comme alliés). Il transforma ses pieds en serre et transperça l'ennemi. Puis il l'envoya au loin, comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Ne me remercie pas, surtout… lança-t-il au sabreur qui lui avait seulement jeté un coup d'œil mauvais.

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire pour quelque chose que j'aurais très bien pu par faire moi-même… Dis plutôt que tu as envie de tuer.

\- Je suis découvert, j'imagine… murmura le navigateur. »

Il fit volte-face et, d'un pas tranquille, se dirigea vers le QG. Il dégaina sa canne-épée, une fine lame qui lui était bien utile. S'il pouvait récupérer des cartes entre autres choses avant que son Capitaine ne détruise entièrement l'endroit dans son enthousiasme (il ne semblait pas se lasser d'utiliser l'ancien pouvoir de Barbe Blanche), il serait bien heureux. Seulement, alors qu'il laissait agoniser un ennemi dont il venait de trancher les tendons d'Achille ainsi que l'artère fémorale, il sentit une présence un peu plus forte. Il s'en approcha à pas de loup et observa, son sourire malsain toujours plaqué sur son visage. Des hommes de la flotte de Shiliew (il en avait déjà croisé quelques-uns) affrontaient un homme-poisson d'un certain âge aux longs cheveux blancs.

« _Yonsenmaigawara Seiken_! annonça le Révolutionnaire en armant son poing et en frappant devant lui. »

L'effet de son attaque ne se fit pas attendre : les Pirates furent projetés en arrière et allèrent s'encastrer dans la pierre du mur, les os brisés. Cet homme-poisson était puissant. Il ne devait donc pas faire partie de la masse de Révolutionnaires lambda. Suffisamment fort pour connaître des informations sensibles. Suffisamment faible pour ne pas être capable de s'occuper des plus puissants membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire.

« Tiens donc… se susurra Lafitte. Un petit interrogatoire… Je sens mon vieux côté de Gardien de la Paix reprendre le dessus… »

* * *

Yzebel contemplait Burgess. Ce dernier était à moitié caché sous de la roche, la tête dans l'ombre. Il était bien amoché et respirait difficilement. La voleuse le fixait d'un regard dur. En plus de deux ans d'entente forcée, elle n'avait pas réussi à ne serait-ce que l'apprécier un petit peu. Trop sûr de lui, toujours à clamer à tout le monde qu'il était le plus fort. Bref, fatigant et énervant selon les critères de la fausse petite fille. La seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever était qu'il était sans aucun doute fidèle à Barbe Noire. À l'inverse d'un Shiliew, l'Empereur lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il s'agissait de son second après tout…

Elle ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement. La pluie commençait à tomber et à imbiber ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'il était encore en vie, elle sentait la vie se dégager de lui. En fait, elle était même persuadée qu'il était encore conscient. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il lança d'une voix rauque :

« Tu comptes rester plantée là pendant trente ans ou tu vas me tuer, Yzebel ? Allez, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie.

– Non. Pour tout te dire, ton sort m'indiffère totalement. Cependant, si la douleur est trop forte que tu souhaites que j'abrège tes souffrances, je te prierais soit d'attendre que le Capitaine soit présent afin qu'il ne pense pas que je t'aie assassiné, soit de me signer un papier prouvant que cette demande a bien été formulée par ta personne et que ce n'est que par _charité_ que j'y ai accédé.

\- Tu sais qu'avec ce ton froid, on pourrait presque croire que tu es sincère ?

\- C'est mon métier.

– Alors ? Je te préviens, si t'as l'intention de me tuer, prépare-toi à morfler ! la prévint d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante le Second.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Allez, debout. Je ne vais pas te porter. Il faut qu'on rejoigne l'Équipage. La bataille continue et je n'ai pas envie de tomber de nouveau sur Sabo ou encore pire, sur Dragon. À moins que tu ne veuilles que le Capitaine te voie dans cette position de faiblesse ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se rendait très bien compte qu'il jouait le jeu de la fausse petite fille, mais dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de marmonner un « Salope » peu distingué en se relevant. Mot qu'Yzebel perçut tout à fait puisqu'elle lui répondit d'un ton indifférent :

« Je pense que tu peux m'insulter de beaucoup de manières. Toutefois, celle-ci ne me convient absolument pas. »

* * *

Du côté de l'équipage, on achevait les derniers survivants. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts. Des deux côtés. Les puissants des deux côtés n'avaient pas ménagé leurs ardeurs et l'endroit avait été totalement ravagé. Une attaque-éclair de la part de l'Empereur qui s'était clairement soldée par sa victoire malgré la fuite des Révolutionnaires les plus hauts gradés. Ils avaient également eu le temps de brûler la plupart de leurs documents importants et Barbe Noire était déçu que sa voleuse en titre n'est pas pu récupérer grand-chose. Enfin, ils avaient au moins trouvé une réserve d'armes plutôt bien fournie qu'ils s'étaient empressés de piller. Lafitte était retourné sur le bateau principal accompagné d'un charmant poisson qui n'avait pas su lui résister très longtemps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les cris et le tumulte de la bataille se furent tus qu'Yzebel et Burgess arrivèrent. La fausse petite fille était recouverte d'une pellicule de poussière, ses cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur et Burgess se trainait tout en tentant de le cacher. On était loin de l'image terrifiante qui caractérisait habituellement l'Empereur.

Le capitaine lança un étrange regard à son second. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait dû rester caché et, dans ces conditions, n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre ainsi que de guérir de ses blessures.

Pour autant, Shiliew et Yzebel le captèrent sans aucun détour. Et ils se jetèrent à leur tour un regard entendu.

* * *

En récupérant le Fruit que la voleuse lui avait apporté, Barbe Noir ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Yzebel avait eu raison lors de sa première impression. Une personne peu attentive aurait très bien se tromper. Toutefois, le Livre des Fruits du Démon était clair : ce n'était pas le Fruit du Temps. Un Paramecia tout à fait appréciable puisqu'il permet de faire revenir à un état, antérieur de maximum une semaine, n'importe quel objet ou personne. On obtenait également la capacité de revivre un événement passé lié à un lieu ou à un objet. Cependant, cette dernière capacité n'était pas celle qui intéressait le plus l'Empereur.

Yzebel regardait sous toutes les coutures le Fruit, tournant les pages du Livre à la recherche de réponses. Le bureau du Capitaine était rempli de tout un tas de choses. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ordre y régnait, mais tant qu'il s'y retrouvait, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui était vraiment étonnant à voir, était sans aucun doute le nombre plus qu'important d'Eternal Log Pose sur les étagères. Il y avait également pas mal de cartes et de livres en tout genre. Pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on aurait pu attendre de la part de cet empereur. Seulement, les gens avaient tendance à oublier que, outre sa puissance, Barbe Noire possédait une grande ruse. Et la ruse se nourrissait de la connaissance. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux connaître le maximum de choses à propos de ses ennemis.

« Ah ! s'exclama la fausse petite fille. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Regardez ! »

Elle tendit le Livre à son Capitaine en pointant du doigt la page de gauche. Écrits à la main, les mots s'étalaient sur le papier. _Le Fruit de la Mémoire, Paramecia_. Et l'Empereur devait bien admettre que la ressemble avec celui du temps était bien présente. Sans qu'il ait pu plus lire, Yzebel reprit l'ouvrage et commença à lire à haute voix les informations concernant les capacités du Fruit.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose… Bon alors… Ce fruit permet de retenir tout ce que l'on voit ou entend et d'y accéder quand on le souhaite...

\- Pas plus avantageux qu'une mémoire photographique, remarqua Barbe Noire.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut plus prendre ça comme une bibliothèque dans l'esprit… On n'oublie rien, mais on ne l'a pas forcément toujours en tête… Parce que si cela ne marche pas comme ça, on doit rapidement devenir fou.

\- Et sinon ?

\- On peut voir les souvenirs des gens et leur faire revivre. C'est tout. J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres possibilités d'utilisations, mais en tout cas, elles ne sont pas répertoriées ici. Ce n'est pas un fruit très connu aussi… Quand on compare avec la quantité d'informations disponibles pour les Logias des Amiraux…

\- L'ancien possesseur est indiqué ?

– Non. Rien du tout. J'ai tout lu.

\- Sans doute pas suffisamment important pour que la Marine ait jugé bon de le faire…

\- Enfin, je ne vois même pas un Contre-Amiral utiliser ce Fruit. Mais… Vous allez le donner à Burgess ? »

L'Empereur regarda avec perplexité la Voleuse : avait-elle un minimum réfléchi avant de prononcer ces mots ? Face à cette expression, Yzebel eut clairement envie de baisser les yeux. Pour autant, elle se retint et tenta de justifier son point de vue :

« Eh bien, tout retenir pourrait être pratique. Surtout en tant que Second… Oui, non… Laissez tomber. Ce que je dis est complètement stupide…

\- Même si tu avais ramené le bon Paramecia, je lui aurais pas donné : c'est absolument pas son style.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle… Faudrait tout de même pas qu'il se mette à réfléchir. La subtilité, ce n'est pas son truc, marmonna la fausse petite fille.

\- Il lui faut un Logia ouais… continua Barbe Noire en ignorant ce que baragouinait sa subordonnée. Le Pyro-Fruit c'était bien. En plus, c'était vraiment d'une sacrée ironie, ça me plaisait bien. M'enfin, on va bien lui trouver quelque chose à force.

\- Il faudrait éliminer un Amiral ou même l'Amiral en Chef et récupérer son Fruit.

– Ouais bah on a autre chose à faire avant… On doit déjà choper celui de Marco et pourquoi pas celui de Joz. Ça n'avance pas de ce côté d'ailleurs, ça commence à m'agacer…

\- Ces deux-là se sont bien cachés, marmonna Yzebel. »

Elle était la première vexée de cet état de fait. Après tout, c'était elle qu'on avait chargée de leur recherche. Mais rien. Personne ne savait où le Phénix et l'homme-diamant s'étaient terrés. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'étaient évaporés dans la nature. On entendait parfois certains échos de la présence d'autres anciens commandants, mais alors eux…

« Peut-être, mais on va devoir les déterrer. Surtout Marco. J'ai pas envie de le voir s'allier au Roux. Ce serait pas bon pour nous.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de lui obéir… lança la fausse petite fille en continuant de tourner les pages sans vraiment les lire. Ça m'a l'air d'être le genre : un seul capitaine pour toute la vie.

\- Pour se venger, j'le vois prêt à tout alors plus vite on l'élimine, mieux c'est. »

Yzebel ne put qu'opiner. Les animaux blessés et acculés étaient les plus dangereux. Et les Phénix ne devaient pas faire exception à la règle. C'est pourquoi la voleuse n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner tout de suite à leur recherche. Son temps était partagé entre le vol et la traque.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'Empereur la sortit de ces dernières :

« Tu vas partir avec Burgess. Le temps qu'il se remette totalement, tu vas l'aider… »

La fausse petite fille serra les dents. S'occuper de l'autre imbécile ? Très peu pour elle. Elle allait être coincée avec son équipage de rustres pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle se doutait bien que c'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir ramené des informations confidentielles des dossiers des Révolutionnaires. Barbe Noire était tout à fait au courant des types de relation qui liaient ses camarades et il n'hésitait pas à en jouer.

Yzebel lâcha pour réponse un simple : « D'accord. Je vais ranger le Fruit. », et sortit sans plus attendre en attrapant le Fruit de la Mémoire tandis qu'elle entendait son Capitaine ricaner.

* * *

La salle des coffres était toujours fermée. C'était un manque flagrant de confiance de la part de Barbe Noire mais il était bien placé pour savoir que les trahisons de la part de l'équipage n'étaient pas une légende. Les seuls qui possédaient donc la clé nécessaire étaient les membres de ce qu'on appelait « l'équipage d'origine ». Celui qui était présent à la Guerre de Marine Ford. Pour autant, à l'intérieur même de cette pièce où le butin était stocké, se trouvait un autre coffre. Ce dernier était quant à lui verrouillé sauf pour trois personnes.

Yzebel enleva la chaînette qu'elle gardait constamment autour du cou. Y pendaient deux choses : une clé ouvragée de la largeur de sa paume et une plus petite, de la taille de son petit doigt. Son action fit ressortir un pendentif composé d'un ruban noir et d'un médaillon doré assez épais. Elle le rangea en tentant de ne pas y penser. Elle avait interdiction de s'en servir, toutefois, elle avait un besoin déraisonnable de le garder. C'était quelque chose qui la rassurait, qui lui était familier.

Elle prit la plus grande des clés et le cliquetis de l'ouverture de la serrure se fit bientôt entendre. La fausse petite fille s'introduisit dans l'endroit poussa le battant derrière elle. Quelques armes qui semblaient d'une plus grande valeur que les autres venaient d'y être entreposées. Il y avait également de l'or fondu en lingots qui n'avait pas encore été changé. Mais Yzebel n'y fit pas attention et alla droit sur un coffre dans un coin. Il avait été construit en bois massif et la voleuse mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à le trainer au centre de la pièce.

La pirate s'agenouilla et utilisa l'autre pass dans le mécanisme d'ouverture. À l'intérieur se trouvaient six compartiments. Seulement deux étaient occupés. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de propriétaire tout comme celui de la Mémoire qu'elle plaça à côté.

Tant de personnes souhaitaient posséder un Fruit du Démon afin d'acquérir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de puissance. Yzebel pouvait le comprendre dans un sens… Mais beaucoup ne savaient pas que cela pouvait également être un sacré fardeau à porter. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Heureusement, ceux qui se situaient dans cette boîte n'étaient pas bien dangereux.

Elle les regarda encore pendant quelques instants puis, en soupirant, sortit de la pièce.

À peine avait-elle refermé la porte que Shiliew surgit à côté d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas sur ton navire ? Tu vas te faire renverser par ton second, tu ne vas rien y comprendre, glissa la voleuse. Enfin, vu qu'on est à quai, c'est un peu stupide ce que je raconte… Enfin…

\- J'ai appris que tu allais avec l'autre connard ? ricana-t-il.

\- Ça va être une véritable partie de plaisir. La prochaine fois je ferai attention à ne pas faire d'erreur et à ramener matière à s'informer.

\- J'en doute pas… Mais t'as vu comme moi non ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais rater ça, peut-être ? Des fissures commencent à apparaître.

\- Il y a moyen de faire quelque chose…

– Non. Ce n'est pas encore assez flagrant pour qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit… »

Shiliew la suivait tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cabine.

« Ne mens pas, gamine. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas le faire. Seulement, ça ne t'apportera rien : jamais tu ne deviendras second. Le Capitaine ne te fait pas confiance. Si je devais parier sur quelqu'un pour un remplacement, ce serait Lafitte.

\- Qui te dit que devenir le Second est mon objectif ? C'est pas ce qui m'intéresse et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, attends. La patience est mère de toutes les vertus. Quand ça se produira, ne t'inquiète pas : on sera là… »

* * *

 **Chapitre III publié le 03/11/2016.**

 **Le Chapitre IV : Celui qui se dit « fils de », sera publié le 13/11/2016.**

* * *

 **Hi ! Me voici donc de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bon, certes, les Révolutionnaires semblent vite passés, mais ils vont revenir, c'est simplement que la trame principale va se séparer en deux pendant un petit moment. Enfin, vous allez vous en rendre compte. Yzebel va partir à la poursuite et à la recherche de certaines personnes... Et je pense que ça devrait vous plaire (n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une petite idée à ce propos) ! Pour Sabo et les Révolutionnaires, on va les retrouver, on va les retrouver...**

 **Sinon, j'espère que cela continue à vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos théories sur le fruit d'Yzebel ! ^^**

 **Aussi, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je n'aime pas écrire du combat. Oui, c'est assez con sachant que OP a pas mal de combats dedans (c'est même un truc qui fait avancer la choucroute). Je préfère largement la parlotte et tout ce qui est "scénario-scénario". Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais des efforts et il y en aura. Mais, je vous préviens, ne vous attendez pas à avoir des chapitres entiers de combat pur. Enfin, bref...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, j'ai toujours plaisir à vous répondre (que ce soit des bêtises ou des choses construites hein, ne soyez pas timides !) et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV : Celui qui se dit « fils de »**

Cela faisait trois heures qu'Yzebel était assoupie sur la vigie. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir beaucoup durant la nuit. Il fallait donc qu'elle récupère de temps en temps. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, entre neuf et onze heures. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la fausse petite fille les faisait régulièrement. Toutefois, les siestes l'aidaient pas mal. Donc, endormie, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

« _Il lui dit : r'lève ton jupon !_

 _Les marins s'marient pas Marinette !_

 _Il lui dit : r'lève ton jupon,_

 _Pour pêcher c'est la seule façon ! »_

Ce n'était pas que le pirate chantait mal… Mais franchement, il aurait pu choisir une autre chanson. Il se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Yzebel qui s'était allongée sur le ventre pour juste faire dépasser sa tête de la vigie.

« Oh… Vous étiez là, Mamzelle Yzebel ? »

La voleuse eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel : pourquoi certains s'obstinaient-ils à l'appeler « Mademoiselle » ? Ce n'était pas le cas pour Katarina pourtant ! Enfin, elle laissa passer et il continua, accroché aux cordages :

« J'vous ai réveillée ? D'solé… C'est mon tour, vous comprenez ? »

La fausse petite fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir, adossée au mat. Face à cette absence de parole, le pirate, un peu décontenancé, annula la distance qui le séparait de son poste d'observation et commença sa garde. Il n'était pas très à l'aise face à ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant au fil des minutes. Yzebel regardait, à côté de lui, dans le vague lointain.

Le pirate s'appelait Kewen, il était présent dans l'équipage depuis six mois. Cela faisait peu de temps, mais il avait vite compris comment fonctionnaient les choses. Il se faisait donc un point d'honneur à les suivre. Pas que ce soit par grande conviction, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Entrer dans la flotte de Burgess était une bonne chose pour qui cherchait l'or. Toutefois, cela l'était beaucoup moins pour celui qui souhaitait vivre vieux. Kewen n'était pas spécialement fort pour un endroit comme le Nouveau Monde. Comme un bon nombre de Pirates, il y survivait en priant pour qu'il puisse voir le lendemain. C'était sa force brute, prouvée par son imposante musculature, qui lui permettait de se sortir vivant des combats. Il savait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais son quotidien lui plaisait.

Il avait vu, à de très rares occasions, Yzebel. Notamment lorsqu'il avait été présenté à Barbe Noire. Ce dernier veillait à voir au moins une fois la tête de ses nouveaux subordonnés. Il avait trouvé étrange la présence d'une fillette sur un tel navire et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser aux pires vicissitudes de la part d'un des commandants. Puis, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était en présence de la fameuse voleuse. Sur le coup, cela lui avait fait un choc, mais le pirate avait fini par s'y habituer. De plus, les plus anciens membres de la flotte lui avaient bien expliqué la situation et qu'elle était en réalité bien plus vieille qu'elle le paraissait.

Yzebel était une membre discrète de l'Équipage de Barbe Noire. Son nom flottait dans l'air, mais aucune photo claire n'était par exemple disponible pour son avis de recherche. On la voyait juste portant un masque de vieille femme. Ce fait avait d'ailleurs contribué à la rumeur qui disait qu'elle était une vieille femme. Ses cheveux blancs et gris n'aidaient pas à la démentir non plus. Elle n'avait pas été vue à Marine Ford. Toutefois, les plus hauts gradés de la Marine ne se laissaient pas abuser : c'était elle qui avait dû voler tous leurs documents durant la bataille. Mais, cela n'avait rien enlevé au fait que le grand public ne connaissait donc pas son visage. Un fantôme était quand même bien plus effrayant. De temps en temps, certains prétendaient même l'avoir attrapée.

Son existence était tout aussi connue que les autres. Pour autant, elle pouvait très bien se balader dans n'importe quelle ville sans que quiconque la reconnaisse. Et les pirates qui avaient la mauvaise idée de la prendre en photo pour la donner à la Marine ne survivaient pas bien longtemps. Il était bien plus simple pour la Voleuse d'être incognito. Et elle faisait tout pour le rester.

Le pirate n'était pas à l'aise avec le blanc qui s'éternisait. C'est pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de lança :

« Vous allez rester longtemps avec nous ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne une nouvelle mission. »

L'amabilité et la chaleur personnifiées. C'était un pur bonheur que de discuter avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? J'embête déjà le monde alors que cela fait à peine deux semaines que je suis ici ?"

Kewen écarquilla : il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était tout à fait étrange comme phrase. Par chance, la fausse petite fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de se décider.

« Tout ceci n'a aucun sens. »

Et sur ce, elle planta un Kewen complètement déconcerté et sauta de la plateforme. Décidément, les membres de l'Équipage principal étaient tous de sacrés excentriques.

* * *

Hack grogna de douleur. Au départ, il réussissait à taire sa souffrance. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout que son geôlier ne lui laissait que peu de répit lorsqu'il venait le voir. L'homme-poisson avait été emmené dans les profondeurs du bateau, enchaîné. Il avait la peau dure, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas un temps infini. Le Révolutionnaire se sentait condamné. Pour autant, jamais il ne lâcherait des informations sur ses compagnons. Il préférait largement mourir.

« Voyons, voyons, voyons… Ne serait-ce pas plus simple pour toi de cesser cette résistance inutile ? »

Nouveau coup. Lafitte soupira en s'appuyant sur le pommeau de sa canne, sur la longueur, du sang coulait. Sous ses airs plutôt calmes, Hack se rendait bien compte que le Commandant de la cinquième flotte _prenait son pied_. Raison supplémentaire pour lui résister : l'homme-poisson ne le laisserait pas le briser. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Tout le contraire de Lafitte, bien entendu.

« Je suis déçu… susurra l'homme au chapeau haut de forme. Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de tes chers amis révolutionnaires. Ça ne se fait pas de laisser son camarade dans la panade, voyons…

\- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre… Ce que c'est… D'avoir des camarades pour une lutte commune.

– Détrompe-toi. Nous n'avons pas abandonné Burgess.

\- Par soucis… d'utilité.

\- Certes, avoua Lafitte. Mais là n'est pas la question… Reprenons. Où sont les autres planques des Révolutionnaires ? »

Aucune réponse. Nouveau coup.

« Où sont les autres planques des Révolutionnaires ? »

Aucune réponse. Nouveau coup.

Le nez de Hack était cassé. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que c'était dans cet état, toutefois, le sang venait de nouveau de se mettre à couler. Les ecchymoses fleurissaient sur tout son corps et avaient pris une vilaine teinte noire/verdâtre. On lui avait cassé les deux jambes, mais aucune plaie n'avait été faite avec une lame. L'homme-poisson était persuadé que cela viendrait après, lorsque Lafitte serait au bout de sa patience.

Ce dernier était bien heureux qu'on l'ait chargé de s'occuper de ce Révolutionnaire. Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'il ne dirait jamais rien. Tous les pirates de l'équipage principal le savaient. Mais Hack n'était pas au courant lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il était un simple défouloir pour l'homme-oiseau. C'était d'autant plus cruel. Les questions qu'il posait à son prisonnier n'étaient là que pour la forme. Barbe Noire ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à l'organisation qui tentait de faire tomber le Gouvernement Mondial. La seule chose qui pouvait, à la rigueur, retenir son attention était les Fruits du Démon que possédaient certains membres.

Burgess avait voulu poursuivre Sabo par vengeance. Sauf qu'il y avait trois problèmes à ça. Premièrement, ils ne connaissaient pas leur localisation. Deuxièmement, Barbe Noire ne le trouvait pas en état de le faire. Troisièmement : Yzebel avait été chargée de « seconder » Burgess et l'envoyer se battre contre de tels Révolutionnaires, c'était la condamner à mort. En clair, le capitaine avait tout organisé pour que son second ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Lafitte était bien décidé à continuer son petit manège vicieux pendant un moment aujourd'hui, mais quelqu'un vint l'interrompre. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Ses hommes le savaient. Ils tiraient bien souvent à la courte paille lorsqu'il fallait annoncer quelque chose à leur capitaine et que ce dernier _s'amusait_. Ou alors ils envoyaient un bleu qui ne savait pas où il mettait pied.

C'était le cas ici.

« Rigard… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'homme-oiseau en plissant les yeux, son sourire froid s'accentuant de façon glaçante. Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ? »

Rigard estimait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de chance en ce moment. D'abord, il malmenait Yzebel. Maintenant, il agaçait Lafitte. Oui, décidément, c'était une mauvaise période. Il ne manquait plus qu'une sympathique MST attrapée avec une fille facile dans un port et il était paré. Enfin, c'était ce que ses nouveaux camarades se plaisaient à lui dire. Pour autant, le Viking ne désespérait pas : la roue tournait toujours. Et il n'aurait pas été mécontent qu'en le faisant, elle écrase cette saleté de gamine. Le fait qu'il s'en prenne à elle avait convaincu une partie de l'équipage qu'il ne fallait mieux pas trop s'approcher de lui : il y avait un certain nombre de chances pour que la voleuse se venge.

« On vient de recevoir un appel qui dit qu'un homme se réclamerait héritier de Barbe Blanche ! Ce serait son fils ! »

Lafitte ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : c'était terriblement à la mode de se prétendre enfant de l'ancien Empereur ces temps-ci…

« Et qui est le génialissime informateur qui l'a dit ?

\- C'est le Capitaine Barbe Noire qui vient de nous prévenir !

– "Amiral"… On dit "Amiral"… murmura l'homme au chapeau haut de forme. »

Il posa son regard sur Hack et soupira. Si l'Empereur le disait… Yzebel allait être contente : une mission l'attendait.

* * *

Kewen avait été dans un premier temps surpris de trouver à chacun de ses tours de garde Yzebel à la vigie. Elle supportait visiblement sa présence et, petit à petit, ils étaient parvenus à entretenir une conversation assez dense. Le pirate avait pu découvrir que la voleuse avait une certaine culture et n'hésitait pas à parler littérature. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Toutefois, il prenait plaisir à l'écouter. En échange, il lui racontait sa vie, les personnes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui en s'embarquant dans la piraterie. Les civils et les Marines avaient parfois tendance à oublier que derrière chaque criminel, même le pire, se cachait une histoire.

Le pirate n'aurait pas dit qu'une amitié les liait. Cela aurait été trop s'avancer. Mais en une semaine, ils avaient pu développer une entente cordiale plutôt agréable.

C'est pourquoi le pirate ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il la retrouva en haut, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide en rythme. Elle fredonnait un air entêtant tout en manipulant distraitement le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Lorsqu'elle l'avait entre les mains, Kewen avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours nerveuse.

« Bonjour mamzelle ! Vous allez bien ce matin ?

– Oui... Et toi ?

– Bien. Le café était bon. J'crois que le cuistot a enfin épuisé sa réserve de café qu'on avait volée à la Marine. J'en pouvais plus !

– Moi tu sais, tant que le thé est bon…

\- Vous ne buvez pas du chocolat ? s'étonna Kewan, connaissant le goût de la voleuse pour le sucré.

– … Pas devant vous en tout cas, répliqua Yzebel avec un petit sourire. Souhaiterais-tu me faire encore plus passer pour une petite fille ?

\- Y'a pas que les enfants qui aiment ça. »

Yzebel ne répondit pas et se tut pendant quelques instants. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas Burgess ainsi que ses hommes. Toutefois, celui-ci semblait moins bête que les autres et avoir un peu de compagnie n'était pas désagréable. Enfin, cela allait bientôt s'arrêter.

« Je débarque à la prochaine île à laquelle on accoste… lança-t-elle, laconique.

\- Ce soir donc ?

– Oui.

\- Les missions attendent pas… Mais j'me disais… vous vous considérez vraiment comm' une pirate ou plutôt comm' une voleuse ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir avec sérieux puis répondit :

« Mes actions ressemblent plus à celles propres à une voleuse. Je n'ai pas le pied marin. Je ne sais pas vraiment naviguer — Lafitte m'a appris les bases, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à sentir comme lui les changements du temps, voire tout simplement les interpréter. Je n'apprécie pas la mer — en tant qu'utilisatrice d'un Fruit du Démon, ça me semble contre nature. Je préfère largement la terre ferme. Par tous ces côtés, je suis effectivement une voleuse. »

La fausse petite fille fit une pause puis reprit, choisissant avec soin ses mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'un simple homme d'équipage lui posait une telle question, s'intéressait même à elle sans avoir peur. Après tout, les pirates lambda évitaient de s'approcher d'elle. Bien des fois, certains avaient eu des gestes plus que déplacés (alors qu'elle avait un corps de fillette) et aussitôt, ils avaient été tués avec une violence toute particulière. Que ce soit par la main de la voleuse ou par celle d'un de ses camarades. Autant dire que le message avait été plutôt rapide à atteindre tout le monde : ne touchez pas à Yzebel, sauf si vous voulez avoir les officiers supérieurs sur le dos.

« Mais j'ai un équipage, des compagnons. Ça doit être étrange pour toi que je te dise ça puisque le Capitaine a une sacrée réputation. Il a trahi son ancien équipage et en a tué deux membres importants, Tatch et Edward Newgate. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le respecter. Le destin a fait que j'ai été engagée par Lafitte et il m'a ensuite fait accepter la proposition du Capitaine. C'est assez et je l'accepte avec joie. On est tous des monstres, des excentriques. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas ainsi : j'en fais partie même si cela ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil. Par ces aspects, je suis sans une Pirate. »

Kewan ne savait pas comment prendre cette déclaration et préféra changer de sujet :

« Si vous partez, c'est à cause de la rumeur hein ? »

Yzebel plissa les yeux en l'entendant dire :

« Ne me pousse à être désagréable… »

Il blêmit à cette réponse :

« Non, mais non… Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas me mêler de c'qui ne me regarde pas. C'est juste que je voulais savoir vot' opinion. On a vu beaucoup de mecs qui s'voulaient fils de Barbe Blanche… Mais là, j'sais pas pourquoi, on dirait qu'c'est sérieux. »

La fausse petite fille pinça les lèvres, mais se décida finalement à parler :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de véracité. Si un homme prétend être fils de Barbe Blanche, peu importe s'il l'est ou non. Il y aura toujours des imbéciles pour le croire et il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne de la puissance sur de telles bases. Mieux vaut couper ce genre de chose dès la première pousse. Et s'il s'agit vraiment du fils de Barbe Blanche, on peut être sûr qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à notre équipage pour une question de "vengeance"… Qu'il soit rancunier ou non d'ailleurs : c'est une question d'attente et de "critères" à remplir. Les vengeances, ça intéresse toujours les peuples. Il n'y a qu'à voir la guerre de la vengeance… Tu n'y as pas participé toi, non ?

– Non… Je suis arrivé après. Mais j'ai suivi ça par les feuilles de chou.

– Voilà, confirma la voleuse. Ça a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Cette vengeance des commandes de flotte avait quelque chose de dramatique. Les gens apprécient de regarder le malheur des autres. Ce petit côté voyeur peut être très excitant. Surtout qu'ils avaient tout : du drame, de la mort, du sang, des larmes, de la vengeance et même du suspense. Et avec la possibilité que Barbe Blanche puisse avoir une descendance, c'est la même chose. Surtout depuis qu'on a eu le droit au fils de Roger. Portgas D. Ace a lancé la mode...

\- C'est cynique comme manière de voir les choses.

\- C'est comme ça que tout fonctionne. Marche ou crève. Je crois que c'est une bonne façon de penser pour un pirate. Les gens naïfs et persuadés de la bonté des gens doivent avoir une chance de cocu pour y survivre. »

* * *

Suivre la piste de celui qui se faisait appeler Edward Weeble n'avait pas été compliqué à retrouver. Il suffisait de suivre la piste de cadavres. Yzebel avait été étonnée de voir que le concerné avait une puissance non négligeable. Et qu'il était uniquement accompagné par sa mère, une vieille femme rabougrie et avide. Enfin, pour ces dernières caractéristiques, c'était les personnes qu'elle avait interrogées qui le lui avaient dit. Leur objectif semblait être de retrouver les richesses qu'avait dû laisser Barbe Blanche. L'appât du gain, encore et toujours. Mais pour pouvoir prendre possession de cet héritage, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons : il fallait retrouver les anciens commandants. Encore et toujours eux. La fausse petite fille avait l'impression de passer sa vie à leur courir après et qu'ils la hantaient en se retrouvant presque toujours au cœur des complots dans lesquels elle devait se fourrer. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait jamais à leur mettre la main dessus. Un véritable supplice de Tantale.

La voleuse passait son temps à voyager d'île en île. Et elle avait donc suivi la piste jusqu'à un territoire désertique. Il lui rappelait beaucoup l'endroit où son aventure avait débuté. Sauf qu'il était en plein cœur du Nouveau Monde. Elle avait mis moins de deux semaines pour les trouver. Soit ils se moquaient de se faire attaquer, soit ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués. Si elle devait choisir, la fausse petite fille aurait largement préféré la deuxième option.

Elle était vêtue d'une manière plutôt simple. Yzebel avait enfilé une de ses tuniques à col officier, un short et des chaussures de randonnée. Le tout, dans des tons sombres. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle ne camouflait pas sa cicatrice. D'un, elle ne le pouvait pas d'une manière efficace, de deux, c'était parfois très utile pour attendrir ses interlocuteurs. Bien entendu, cela posait toujours question de voir une aussi jeune personne se balader toute seule avec un sac à dos bien rempli. On l'avait même parfois prise pour une fugueuse.

La petite ville de Wayn City aurait pu servir de décor à un film de western, c'était indéniable. Les personnes dehors étaient peu nombreuses et avaient l'air de faire un point d'honneur à marcher le plus vite possible afin d'échapper à l'extérieur. Et cela se comprenait : la chaleur était sèche et étouffante. Yzebel avait chaud, notamment dans son dos où de la sueur humidifiait son haut plaqué contre son sac à dos. Pas très ragoutant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Là, elle en était sûre : ils étaient dans la ville. Elle avait déjà été en retard par rapport à eux trois fois. Mais là, elle en était convaincue. Son objectif était maintenant de se rapprocher d'eux, même les infiltrer si possible. Si elle n'y parvenait pas, la voleuse se contenterait de les suivre. Normalement, ce genre de vantard à propos de l'affiliation, elle les tuait sans sourciller. Toutefois, ici, elle ne pensait pas en être capable.

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bar (que les gens du coin devaient appeler le Saloon). Alors qu'elle allait y entrer afin de se renseigner sur Edward Weeble et sa mère, elle se sentit brusquement tirer en arrière.

 **Chapitre publié IV le 30/12/2016.**

* * *

 **Hi ! ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis désolée. J'ai d'autres fics en cours, j'ai eu des concours blancs particulièrement casse-gueule, bref, cela n'a pas été la période la plus simple pour écrire. Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais tout de même essayer de mettre à jour cette fic au moins une fois par mois. Surtout que j'ai déjà tout le plan mis sur papier et que je n'ai plus qu'à rédiger.**

 **Et pour répondre à la review qu'on m'a laissé, non Yzebel ne sera pas avec Sabo et il y aura encore moins un lemon entre eux si c'était la question posée. Je veux dire, elle a le corps d'une enfant ! Et puis ils sont ennemis. S'ils se croisent, ils vont plutôt chercher à se tuer hein...**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
